Neko no Jutsu
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: —Deberás pasar por el Neko no Jutsu, Uchiha —le dijo Tsunade cuando le explicó su castigo. Sabía que tenía que tener un castigo, sin embargo, esa Hokage se estaba aprovechando de todo eso—, ¿estás dispuesto? Oh, y antes que todo, he de darte un pequeño dato: ¿sabías que Sakura ama a los gatos?
1. El gato está fuera de la bolsa

**«Neko no Jutsu»  
**_O_**  
**_«Jutsu de gato»_

**.**

**S**asu**S**aku

**.**

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (lamentablemente), y los dos primeros capítulos de esta historia son _parcialmente_ hechos por mí, pero estos dos fueron hecho por **Queen - Kirei **en un principio; yo sólo me encargo de continuar esta historia a partir del capítulo tres, con su permiso obviamente —situación que explicaré más abajo. El prólogo es mío al 100%.

**.**

**S**ummary **e**xtendido:

Sasuke decide volver a Konoha, intentando seguir la voluntad de su hermano, la voluntad de Itachi. El problema no es eso, el problema es que él sigue siendo una amenaza a los ojos de los habitantes de Konoha. Tsunade, quien sí confía _algo_ en él (gracias a la intervención de Naruto y su molesta insistencia), decide que si Sasuke quiere volver, debe ganarse la confianza de los habitantes antes de poder pasear libremente por _su_ ciudad.

La única forma de hacerlo era que él tuviera una apariencia realmente inofensiva, mientras supuestamente estaba tras las rejas, ganándose la confianza de todos desde las sombras. Cosa que era una total mentira.

La apariencia que se le asignó fue la más cruel y humillante que Tsunade pudo encontrar, sumándole el hecho de que estaría bajo la custodia de su kunoichi de mayor confianza: Sakura.

—_Si quieres volver a vivir en Konoha, tendrás que pasar por esto, Uchiha Sasuke. Tendrás que soportar el __**Neko no Justu**__. ¿Lo aceptarás?_

—_Hn, sólo dame la maldita poción de una vez._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**«Neko no Jutsu»**

Prólogo

* * *

Caminaba con la mirada en alto, los puños cerrados y algo hastiado. Rápidamente, cambió esa postura al verse frente a las murallas de Konoha; dio ágiles y veloces saltos para que no le descubrieran antes de tiempo, traspasando las barreras que, se supone, deberían ser intraspasables.

No tenía la menor idea de cuál sería la reacción de la aldea en general. Es más, ni le importaba. Tampoco conocía a Tsunade en lo más mínimo —con mucha suerte la había divisado cuando atacó a los cinco Kages, y luego llegaron a su rescate, así que no pudo apreciar demasiado—, por lo que tampoco tenía alguna idea de cómo iría a reaccionar frente a la situación que le plantearía. Bueno, de hecho sí sabía cómo reaccionaría, era la Hokage y se esperaba una reacción de algún líder digno, ya que él era un traidor y punto. La condena era la muerte.

Pero le daba igual ser llamado traidor. No se mortificaba por sus decisiones en la vida, al igual que las personas no lo hacían por su clan difunto, gracias al cual ellos vivían tranquilos ahora. Sí, aun les guardaba resentimiento.

Mas, por eso estaba frente al edificio del Hokage, escondido entre unos espesos árboles que lo ocultaban de miradas curiosas y del sol abrasador de medio día. Ningún ninja lo había notado todavía. _Y así se hacen llamar ANBU_, pensaba, mientras aún intentaba buscar una forma de plantear su regreso sin hacer algún malentendido como que había vuelto porque sus compañeros lo habían hecho cambiar; la forma en que plantearía todo era lo que condicionaría su _estúpido_ pero "necesario" castigo.  
No obstante, el porqué estaba allí era lo que lo motivaba —internamente— a intentarlo: Itachi. Le había dejado una última enseñanza, porque él siempre estaba marcando la forma en que viviría, quizás había decidido decirle que era hora de que él decidiera qué hacer; Itachi le había dicho de que hiciera lo que quisiera. De que no se dejara llevar; era hora de que madurara y no se dejara teñir de ningún color que él no quisiera. Lo jodía estar allí, escondido y esperando con cierta expectación la decisión, pero estaba allí para intentar superar su… resentimiento; no era como que se arrepintiera, sino, era que sus _estúpidos e insistentes _compañeros le habían calado tan profundo al punto de que él llegara a pensar de que quizá sí había un "algo" más para él.

Lo que ahora él quería era intentar seguir la voluntad de su hermano. Se repitió un millón de veces que los lazos estaban cortados, pero esos malditos insistentes que se hacían llamar compañeros suyos siempre querían mostrar lo contrario. Quizás era hora de ver quién estaba en lo cierto —aunque una parte de él sabía quién lo estaba, siempre lo supo, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Quería seguir la voluntad de su hermano, pero no porque fuese la voluntad de su hermano, sino, porque quizás hallaría algo por lo que seguir. Ya no había ni venganza, por más que quisiera destruir Konoha por haberle hecho sufrir, se sintió incapaz cuando vio a su hermano de nuevo y entendió todo lo que sacrificó por esa villa; destruirla no era justo. Y eso que él no era nadie que predicara la justicia. Mas, el destruir Konoha no era algo que pudiese parecer una probabilidad hoy. Como le jodían sus estúpidos seres queridos, intentando (y logrando, a veces) cambiar sus propósitos.  
Entendió que Itachi sufrió más que él (lo que de por sí era mucho, a su ver), pero seguía ahí junto a él. Siempre. Al igual que sus compañeros.

Una oportunidad más no era mucho que pedir, aunque nunca la rogaría. Simplemente, él quería pensar que… había un "algo" mejor para él, como las personas queridas por él siempre le dijeron. No era alguien sentimental, para nada, pero de igual manera, todo eso ocurría en su interior sin su permiso; y así sus pies lo guiaron a Konoha nuevamente. La guerra había acabado hacía unos días, y realmente sentía que ya no tenía donde ir; sentía un vacío, después de luchar junto a sus compañeros… irse nuevamente le dolió más: ya no había nada que lo obligara a irse.

Entonces… ¿y si se quedaba? Una nueva posibilidad surgió dentro de él, y antes de que dijera un «no» tajante a su subconsciente, se hallaba frente a las murallas de su aldea. Por eso el hastío, porque sabía que eso quería; pero no lo admitiría, no era alguien que hablase de lo que pasaba dentro de él.

—Uchiha Sasuke… —murmuró una voz a su espalda—. Mmm, ya sabía que vendrías.

—Tsunade.

_Ya se me hacía extraño que ningún ANBU notara mi presencia_, pensó, esbozando una sonrisa torcida por un segundo.

—Creo que necesitaremos hablar de eso que me quieres _pedir_ en un lugar más privado.

—¿Qué, acaso temes que el consejo de Konoha nos vea y te acusen de traición? —musitó con veneno.

—Veo que andas expresivo, según me han contado sueles ser muy callado, niño. Y no, esos viejos decrépitos están en la cárcel; ¿no te habías enterado? —Sasuke abrió la boca en forma de sorpresa, pero se recuperó inmediatamente. No quería demostrar demasiado en esos momentos, lo mejor era indagar antes de actuar. Después de todo, ni siquiera se había dado vuelta cuando Tsunade irrumpió su pensar; ni la había visto a la cara aún—. Bien, creo que sabes cuál es tu castigo. Presentarte así es un tanto arriesgado.

—Hay cosas a hablar.

—Lo sé. Pero ni creas que tus delitos serán perdonados así como así, _ex-Akatsuki_.

Esta vez no se sorprendió, después de todo, ella era la Hokage y debía ser inteligente como para saberlo de antemano. Sí había sabido que los Kages sabían que lo habían rescatado unos enemigos, pero no se esperaba que supiesen a nombre de qué organización venía. Bueno, los Kages eran Kages por algo.

—Tu punto a favor es que ahora que se descubrió toda la verdad acerca de Itachi, tus acciones son justificables; sin embargo, hay algunas que no entran en este concepto ni bajo el amparo de esto. El punto a discutir es _cuál_ será tu castigo, no _si tienes o no_ éste. ¿Entiendes?

—Hmph.

—Creo que tengo el jutsu perfecto para tu castigo —la Quinta hizo lo posible para que el tono malicioso no se le escapara—, pero no te gustará. Aunque… después de todo, no tienes ni derecho a quejarte; te estoy dando, además, ciertos beneficios por tu participación en la guerra a favor de la aldea: haya sido tu intención o no, nos ayudaste. Pero este jutsu… ¿Serás capaz de soportarlo para volver? —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa, que él no vio pero sí percibió, ya que seguía de espaldas a ella.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mejor entrar de una vez… Así platicamos tranquilamente sobre qué es el Neko no Jutsu.

* * *

**«Neko no Jutsu»**

Capítulo uno: El gato está fuera de la bolsa.

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe ante las palabras de la Hokage—. P-pero… ¡no puede ser! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma de castigar a Sasuke en lugar de…!

—No la hay, Naruto. De acuerdo a su expediente, Uchiha ni siquiera debería haber pisado Konoha de nuevo —lo interrumpió Tsunade—. Y, sin embargo, le estoy dando una oportunidad para que demuestre su lealtad con la aldea.

Sasuke suspiró con pesadez, antes de cruzarse de brazos y recargar su cuerpo en la pared.

—¿Estás segura de que no hay ninguna otra solución, Tsunade?

—¡Porque tiene que haber otra, _vieja _Tsunade! —Lo apoyó Naruto con impulsividad—. ¡Es sólo que tu edad y todo ese sake que bebes a diario ya no te dejan pensar con claridad!

La aludida les envió a ambos una mirada desagradable, claramente molesta por aquel trato tan poco formal hacia su persona. Era _la_ Hokage después de todo… Aunque claro, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto y a Sasuke no podría importarle menos su puesto.

—Es la única solución, Uchiha —le contestó Tsunade, juntando sus manos y apoyando la barbilla en ellas—. Aún estás catalogado como uno de los criminales más peligrosos en todo el país del fuego. No puedo dejarte andar por la aldea como si nada y sin un castigo apropiado.

—¿Y no pudiste pensar en uno menos estúpido? —soltó el chico, desdeñosamente, volviendo a su postura arrogante de siempre. Las cejas rubias de Tsunade comenzaron a temblar ligeramente—. Porque aun no entiendo el punto de esto…

—El punto, Uchiha —hizo énfasis en su apellido y se levantó de su escritorio, apoyándose en sus manos—, es que eres el traidor de la aldea —le recordó con tono serio, recibiendo un gruñido a modo de respuesta—. Puedo drenar tu chakra fácilmente y reducir toda tu fuerza, pero no es suficiente para hacer que los habitantes se sientan seguros contigo… O al menos, no aún. Con tu nueva forma, serás mucho más inofensivo y me podrás demostrar si eres capaz de comportarte.

—Hmph.

—Cuando haya pasado el tiempo suficiente para que la aldea te perdone y vuelva a confiar en ti, yo misma te devolveré a la normalidad —le indicó Tsunade, tomando asiento de nuevo y abriendo una de sus gavetas—. Por el momento, tendrás que resignarte.

Sasuke decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Aunque no es como si tuviera mucho que agregar, de todas formas; estaba claro que aquella bruja disfrutaba con toda la situación. _¿Es que cree que vale más que los demás habitantes?_, pensó ella, _ya he hecho todo lo que podía, él sabe que tiene que tener un castigo_.

—Sigo pensando que tus métodos son muy raros, vieja —Naruto se cruzó de brazos, mientras meditaba—. Pudiste amarrarlo a un árbol, ponerlo a recoger toda la basura de la aldea, encerrarlo con esa loca de Karin que lo detesta a muerte… —el rostro de Sasuke se tornó ligeramente verdoso ante eso último. Cuando se reencontró con Karin fue… tenso.

—Cállate, idiota.

—Entonces… ¿estás de acuerdo con mi condición, Uchiha? —Tsunade sacó un pequeño frasco y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con resignación. —Como sea. Si es la única forma, acabemos con esto pronto y sólo dame la poción.

Naruto frunció el ceño y ladeó un poco la cabeza. —Oye, oye, ¿pero con quién se quedará Sasuke durante todo este tiempo? No puede estar solo en su antiguo apartamento, es peligroso para él por los habitantes que lo odian… y conmigo **no** se queda —se apresuró a agregar.

Tsunade hizo todo lo posible para que no notaran su sonrisa maliciosa—. Sakura _ama_ a los gatos, ¿sabían?

* * *

No era su cumpleaños, San Valentín, ni ningún otro día especial. Por eso, Sakura no pudo hacer nada más que sorprenderse cuando aquella mañana, frente a su puerta, se encontró con una caja de mediano tamaño, envuelta en un bonito papel color azul y con un gran listón rojo.

_¿Un obsequio?_ La joven ninja se inclinó para tomarlo, frunciendo levemente el ceño al notar que estaba más pesado de lo que pensaba, _¿pero de quién?_

Pensó en Naruto, pero inmediatamente lo descartó; era bastante poco probable que el chico se hubiese levantado tan temprano (en su día libre) para ir a dejarle un regalo. Además, habría tocado a su puerta y esperado a que le abriera para dárselo, no simplemente dejado en la entrada y desaparecer… Y luego habría pedido una ida a Ichiraku.

_¿Kakashi-sensei…?_ No, el jounin estaba en una misión y no volvería dentro de una semana. Y de todas formas, no podía ser de él. Después de años de recibir sólo ropa provocativa (_«¿Llamas a ESTO ropa, sensei?»_ Le había preguntado una vez, después de desenvolver un minúsculo vestido que le iría mejor a una Barbie que a ella, y que la haría lucir como una desesperada por conseguir un resfriado) y números del Icha Icha Paradise como regalo, sabía que el envoltorio no concordaba.

_Más vale que no sea una broma_, entró de nuevo a su departamento con la caja en brazos, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Sus padres estarían de misión por un mes (una reconstrucción de un lugar o algo así) y Tsunade hizo ciertos movimientos para que ella se alojara, mientras tanto, en un departamento muy hermoso y con una vista inigualable de Konoha; lo mejor era que sus padres apenas habían salido hacía tres días.  
Caminó hasta la cocina y la dejó sobre la mesa, mientras pensaba en quién podría haberle regalado algo. Cuando descartó a Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Sai, Shikamaru y todos los demás, se atrevió a pensar en Sasuke… pero era imposible.

Lo único que sabía del chico, es que había vuelto a Konoha hace un día —junto a parte de su equipo antiguo formado para asesinar a su hermano, según supo—, y que no había abandonado la torre del Hokage. Y conociendo a su maestra, no lo dejaría salir hasta que se desahogara completamente con él. Había estado tentada en ir a verlo, pero justo tuvo que atender a un paciente bastante grave y en eso se le fue todo el día.

Aunque, a pesar de las cosas pasadas en la guerra, sentía que el Uchiha no extrañaría su presencia (después de todo, estaba en la cárcel) inmediatamente, así que no había prisa. Bueno, lo iría a ver cuando se sintiese mentalmente preparada y lo suficientemente segura de qué decirle; sabía que él jamás querría su lástima, de hecho, suponía que su visita lo molestaría porque él tenía un _gran _orgullo. Así que mucho menos pensaba que el chico se hubiera molestado en regalarle algo.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y sólo en ese entonces reparó en la pequeña nota adherida al listón del regalo. La abrió e inmediatamente reconoció la letra.

_**Sakura,**_

_**Siento haberte enviado esto de forma tan repentina. Ahora estoy ocupada con… Tú sabes, cosas de Hokage, y no puedo hacerme cargo de él ahora. Sé que estás en tu día libre, pero creí que no tendrías problemas con hacerme este pequeño favor y cuidar de él por un tiempo.**_

_**Es algo malcriado, arisco y no le agrada mucho la gente, pero confío en que podrás manejarlo. ¡Por algo eres mi pupila!**_

_**Suerte,**_  
_**La Godaime.**_

_**PD: Shizune creyó que el envoltorio y el listón serían un lindo detalle.**_

—¿Un encargo de Tsunade-shishou? —Se sorprendió la chica, dejando la nota a un lado y comenzando a desenvolver la caja—. ¿Y cómo que «arisco» y «malcriado»? ¿Acaso será…?

Sus dudas se desvanecieron rápidamente en cuanto arrancó el último trozo de papel y abrió la tapa de la caja, revelando a un lindo y pequeño gatito de color negro.

Y, ciertamente, tal como había señalado Tsunade, tenía un porte arrogante y arisco.

Pero lejos de notar su actitud y mirada huraña hacia ella, Sakura dejó escapar un chillido de emoción que casi lastima los (ahora más) sensibles oídos del Uchiha y se inclinó hacia él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Qué lindo eres! —Lo abrazó con fuerza, provocando que Sasuke se erizara por completo al sentir su espacio personal invadido—. ¡Eres la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida!

Sakura alzó al gatito en el aire para tener una mejor vista de él; era de mediano tamaño, sus ojos eran tan negros como su suave pelaje y aquella mirada molesta y arisca… le recordaban vagamente a alguien.

Sasuke resopló y arrugó sus bigotes ante el comportamiento tan efusivo de la chica. Si así había reaccionado por un simple gato, ni se imaginaba cómo lo habría hecho en frente de él, en su forma normal y conociendo que había vuelto a la aldea por su… voluntad.

Desde esa cercanía, también se permitió darle un mayor vistazo a la chica. Sí, puede que no hubiera cambiado mucho psicológicamente (aunque Naruto y Tsunade habían mencionado cientos de cosas y méritos sobre ella que no hubiese creído si no hubiese luchado junto a ella en la guerra; de verdad, había impresionado a todos) como había comprobado en algunos encuentros entre ellos, pero definitivamente… la chica que tenía delante suyo no era la misma Sakura de hace tres años; aunque su estatura no había aumentado demasiado, unas curvas que sólo percibió por la cercanía —jamás se había fijado en una chica físicamente, menos desde que fue con Orochimaru— indudablemente no existían, o él no se había fijado. Comprobó que su cabello no solamente lucía sedoso, sino que su apariencia decía la verdad.

Y, definitivamente, lo que estaba contra su estómago no estaba antes. Era extraño estar tan cerca de… los pechos de ella, lo ponía algo exasperado. Nunca fueron voluptuosos, pero sentirlos así le decían que tampoco eran tan inexistentes; sí pequeños pero…

¡Pensar en eso no era de él! _Idiota_, pensó_._

_¿Sakura?_ Sasuke arrugó la nariz. Le era difícil acostumbrarse a esta imagen de la chica, algo así como una mujer; nunca había observado demasiado su cuerpo como para notar la estrecha cintura, las caderas del tamaño perfecto y que arriba no era del todo plana. Le era difícil asimilar que se estaba fijando en eso, era raro.

—Así que tú eres mi encargo, ¿no? —le dijo suavemente, como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé o a alguien particularmente lerdo. El Uchiha se irritó un poco, pero no pudo evitar pensar que cuando no gritaba, su voz era bastante agradable; había pensado lo mismo, sin darse cuenta, durante la guerra—. Tsunade-shishou es algo descuidada, así que lo mejor será que yo te cuide.

Si Sasuke hubiese podido formular un «hn», lo habría hecho.

Sakura dejó al gatito en la mesa por un momento y revisó la caja. —Qué extraño. No hay ninguna placa ni collar por aquí. ¿Entonces cómo puedo saber tu nombre?

La forma desagradable en que el minino la miró y en donde el mensaje: «Eres molesta» estaba más que claro, le dio una idea.

—Sasuk… No, Sasu-chan es mejor —Decidió la Haruno, satisfecha, volviendo a acunarlo en sus brazos. El pelaje y las orejas del Uchiha volvieron a erizarse, no sólo por oírla llamarlo con ese apodo tan estúpido, sino por la cercanía de su cuerpo con los pechos de la chica _de nuevo_—. Te queda perfecto.

Salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Depositó a Sasuke suavemente sobre su cama y éste entrecerró los ojos de inmediato; esperaba encontrarse con algo rosa y femenino… Pero no, era la de una persona madura; lo único rosa visible era el cabello de la chica.

—Hoy es mi día libre, Sasu-chan —le comentó con una naturalidad que sorprendió al aludido, mientras caminaba hacia el armario y buscaba su ropa—. Así que tengo todo el día para cuidarte y consentirte —sacó un par de prendas y las arrojó sobre la cama en donde estaba Sasuke. Éste prefirió ignorar el delicado sujetador rosa que había caído justo a su lado—. ¿No te parece genial?

Si esperaba que "Sasu-chan" asintiera o le contestara de alguna forma, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Lo único que Sasuke hizo fue ladear su cabeza y mirarla como si fuera una tonta. Sakura se sintió algo incómoda ante esa actitud tan conocida para ella, pero sacudió su cabeza.

Es sólo un gato. No puedes pensar en él hasta en este tipo de situaciones…

Se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, esperando a que se llenara la bañera.

Volvió a salir y Sasuke la observó acercarse nuevamente hacia él, ladeando la cabeza bruscamente cuando la chica le quiso acariciar las orejas. Sakura suspiró con cansancio ante su comportamiento, pero luego le sonrió. —Tsunade-shishou no me dio ninguna indicación en especial, pero supongo que no habrá problema si te doy un pequeño baño, ¿verdad?

Sasuke abrió los ojos con pánico.

* * *

—¿Está segura de esto, Tsunade-sama? —preguntó Shizune con preocupación, mientras se apartaba un mechón del rostro—. Quizás Naruto-kun tenga razón y haya otras formas de castigar a Sasuke.

—Aún no puedo confiar completamente en Uchiha como para dejarlo andar por su cuenta —Tsunade dejó su sake a un lado—. Necesito que alguien lo vigile las veinticuatro horas del día y ¿quién mejor que mi alumna para hacerlo?

—¿Pero por qué un gato? —La mujer alzó una ceja.

—Debía ser algo común y corriente para que no llamara la atención —explicó la Hokage con tranquilidad—. Toda la aldea piensa que Uchiha está encerrado tras las rejas y tenerlo en la casa de Sakura como una simple mascota, no levantará ninguna sospecha nunca.

—Sakura se enfadará cuando descubra que está compartiendo el mismo techo que Uchiha. Debió decirle de quién se trataba.

Tsunade sonrió. —Si se lo hubiera dicho, por ningún motivo habría aceptado quedárselo. Pero Sakura es muy lista, no le tardará mucho en descubrirlo.

—¿Y qué pasará entonces? —La morena conocía perfectamente el fuerte temperamento de la chica, se podía equiparar con el de Tsunade; tomando en cuenta cómo fue que esta última dejó a Jiraiya cuando la espió en los baños termales… Sasuke sufriría una descarga de ira temible.

—Sólo esperemos que se haya encariñado lo suficiente con él como para no asesinarlo —contestó despreocupadamente. Shizune entornó los ojos.

* * *

—¡Sasu-chan! —la chica tiró de él con fuerza, pero Sasuke había aferrado todas sus garras al cobertor de la cama—, ¡suéltate de ahí! ¡Vas a rasgar todas las mantas si sigues!

Lo jaló con un poco más de fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarlo, hasta que por fin pudo desprenderlo de la cama. Sasuke trató de escapar de sus brazos, pero la kunoichi lo sujetó justo a tiempo.

—Es sólo un baño, Sasu-chan —le dijo, intentando calmarlo, mientras caminaba hacia el recinto. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y dejó al gato en el suelo, para verificar si el agua estaba lista.

Sasuke inmediatamente le dio la espalda y corrió hasta la puerta, intentando abrirla por medio de arañazos y rasgaduras. Pero no había caso. Nuevamente entró en pánico cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, sintió las manos de Sakura levantarlo del suelo. —Tranquilo, pequeño. Yo también entraré en la bañera y no dejaré que nada te ocurra.

Volvió a cargarlo en sus brazos.

—Estaré en el agua contigo todo el tiempo.

Sasuke ni siquiera pudo pensar en lo absurdo que era hablarme a un animal como si fuera una persona, ya que en cuanto su cuerpo fue estrechado contra algo exquisitamente suave y redondeado… se paralizó por completo.

_Mierda…_ Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con dificultad ante la situación. Sakura… ¡Sakura estaba desnuda y lo estaba** abrazando**! ¡Abrazando! ¡ABRAZANDO!

Intentó detener cualquier tipo de pensamiento indebido u hormonal, pero le fue inútil. ¡Por favor! Si hasta a través de su pelaje, podía sentir perfectamente los pezones de la chica presionarse contra su cuerpo. Y erectos, para remate. Nunca se había sentido así y era…

No, ya tenía un nuevo objetivo en mente para asesinar.

Sí.

Iba a matar a Tsunade, definitivamente iba a matarla…

* * *

**N/A:**

Es un dos en uno, seh. Pero el prólogo era necesario

¡Hola! Bueno, nada más que decir que _Queen – Kirei_ me eligió para permitir continuar la historia… Conste que ella misma ofreció ésta, ya que la inspiración se le fue totalmente y pensaba que sería algo entretenido, que quizá alguien pueda haber continuado. Inicialmente tenía el capítulo uno y dos arriba, así que por eso los dos primeros son _parcialmente_ escritos por mí, ya que modifiqué ciertas cosas y otras están iguales; de nuevo, ella me permitió usarlos de base. Antes eran casi idénticos, mas, ahora cambié unas cosas definitivamente para adaptarlos a como quiero que vaya esta historia y no se parecen tanto.

La historia se iría explicando por sí misma de a poco. No los quiero bombardear con información en sólo el primer capítulo, ¿eh? Pero creo que ya entendieron que es después de la guerra. Algunas acontecimientos de la guerra que ya han ocurrido en el manga los ignoraré (uno en específico, lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo cuando lo vean _vivo_) pero igual se explicarán.

Gracias por permitirme continuar la historia, y, por lo mismo, ¡toda esta historia va dedicada a ti, **Queen – Kirei**! :) Y este capítulo en especial, ya que ¡hoy es tu cumpleaños! No sé si lo leerás, ya que te he mandado un PM y hace un tiempo que no te veo por estos lares; pero igual.

Estoy muy feliz por iniciarme en este fandom, lo **amo**.

_Ups, perdón por alargar tanto esto. Será la única vez, ¡se los prometo! xD_

Ojalá la disfruten y me vayan diciendo qué tal está mediante sus reviews :) Actualizaré… Hm, ¿qué día? Quizá los martes, pero la próxima entrega les diré la fecha "oficial".

_Adiós._


	2. La curiosidad mató al gato

**«Neko no Jutsu»  
**_O  
«Jutsu de gato»_

**.**

**S**asu**S**aku

**.**

**D**isclaimer: Nada me pertenece, y los dos primeros capítulos de esta historia son _parcialmente_ hechos por mí, pero la mayoría de estos dos fueron hecho por **Queen - Kirei**; yo sólo me encargo de continuar esta historia a partir del capítulo tres (¡_Wuu_! Es a partir del próximo capítulo :D).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aviso: **Las actualizaciones serán todos los viernes.

* * *

**«Neko no Jutsu»**

Capítulo dos: La curiosidad mató al gato.

* * *

Sakura había sobrepasado todos los límites de molestia conocidos.

Eso fue lo que concluyó el Uchiha, en cuanto la chica los sumergió a ambos en la bañera. Él intentó permanecer sereno ante la situación, pero, por alguna razón, el sólo contacto con el agua lo desesperó por completo. _¡¿Qué diablos le ocurre a mi cuerpo?!_ Se preguntó, aunque lejos de quedarse a meditarlo, Sasuke intentó salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

Lamentablemente, Sakura lo detuvo justo a tiempo y lo acercó a ella para mantenerlo quieto, arrimando la espalda del minino contra su propio pecho. El chico tragó saliva con dificultad, ya que el roce de los pechos de la kunoichi contra su columna le había vuelto a provocar escalofríos… _agradables_ escalofríos.

¡Joder! ¡Escalofríos que definitivamente _no_ debería sentir en aquellos momentos!

_Estúpida Sakura_. Sasuke apretó los dientes, tratando de ignorar la inexplicablemente placentera sensación de tener el suave cuerpo de la chica tan cerca del suyo. Y, por una algún motivo totalmente desconocido para él, tuvo un momento de locura y sintió los irrefrenables deseos de volver a ser humano… para así darse la vuelta, acorralarla contra la pared, besarla por todos lados, cog–

Diablos. No otra vez.

Debía detener esos pensamientos… especialmente en la condición en la que se encontraba. _Ugh_, verdaderamente maldecía a Tsunade; y hasta podía jurar que esa vieja bruja estaba disfrutando el hacer su vida más miserable.

—¿Lo ves, Sasu-chan? —La kunoichi interrumpió las cavilaciones de Sasuke, mientras tomaba la esponja y comenzaba a tallarle sus orejas. El Uchiha gruñó—. No tienes por qué tener miedo al agua —Comenzó a tallarlo con un poco más de fuerza esta vez, haciendo que el minino se tensara con molestia ante su falta de tacto—. No debes estar nervioso, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Sasuke entornó los ojos con ironía; eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba.

Y es que si hubiese sabido que Sakura se comportaría como una niña de cinco años con falta de cariño, nunca hubiese aceptado aquel trato con Tsunade. Hubiese preferido brindar servicio comunitario a toda la aldea por tiempo ilimitado, o ser encadenado a un árbol como había sugerido el dobe… Qué mierda, incluso estar encerrado con Karin habría sido más tolerable; y eso que ella ahora lo odiaba por, hum, _circunstancias_. Cualquier cosa podía ser mejor que ser torturado a manos de la propia Sakura. Era una nueva clase de tortura a la que nunca había sido sometido de tal manera: era tortura psicológica, la chica estaba probando su paciencia sin saberlo, y él no era una persona paciente precisamente.

Sasuke suspiró, cerrando los ojos e intentando relajarse para hacer más corto aquel suplicio en el que lo habían metido. Aún no asumía completamente lo que le estaba pasando y, al igual que la imagen del cuerpo de Sakura, estaba seguro de que no lo olvidaría por un largo tiempo…  
No recordaba haber visto a alguna mujer desnuda en la vida (vaya, que no había sido adolescente por culpa de guerras y venganzas; no le había interesado eso en absoluto), y las suaves curvas que poseían eran para volverse loco —y eso que Sakura no poseía ningún cuerpo de infarto, pero tenía un _no-sé-qué _para él. Ella era tan… No sabía, era la única que le inspiraba un sentimiento de confianza, un sentimiento de poder y (a veces) querer estar con ella a ratos.

—El baño fue muy relajante, ¿verdad? —comentó Sakura mientras salía del cuarto de baño, con Sasuke entre sus brazos y (para la paz mental del chico) usando una larga bata blanca—. Estoy segura de que te sientes mucho mejor ahora, Sasu-chan.

El aludido sólo bufó y arrugó su pequeña nariz, estirando sus entumecidas extremidades en cuanto la chica lo dejó suavemente sobre su gran cama.

—Mmm… —la chica de pelo rosa estiró sus brazos y se inclinó sobre el colchón para tomar la ropa que había seleccionado para el día, antes de haber preparado el baño—, hay mucho que comprar, Sasu-chan. Necesitas alimento, además de un plato para este y el agua, juguetes… —El Uchiha tuvo que apartar la vista cuando Sakura se quitó la bata para comenzar a vestirse—. Además de un collar y una placa —Terminó de enumerar, mientras se abrochaba el sujetador—. Será mejor que Tsunade-shishou me ayude con los gastos porque a mí no me va a alcanzar y…

_¿Es que tiene que hablar todo el tiempo?, _se preguntó Sasuke, harto de escuchar a la chica parlotear lo mismo una y otra vez. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que ella acabara de vestirse e ir a comprar todas las tonterías que necesitaba. Dios, si antes Sakura era molesta, ahora ni siquiera existía una palabra para describirla.

—Lista —anunció la chica tras unos cuantos minutos, tomando su cartera y a Sasuke entre sus brazos—. ¡Vamos a tener un día muy divertido, Sasu-chan!

Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que tragar saliva ante eso; estaba seguro de que el concepto de «diversión» de Sakura difería bastante del suyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y cómo odiaba siempre tener la razón. Porque, efectivamente, estaba en lo correcto.

Ya que bajo ningún punto de vista, pasearse por más de tres horas en una tienda de mascota y salir vestido con un listón rosa atado al cuello podía ser divertido para alguien. Intentó zafarse nuevamente con la esperanza de poder escapar, pero Sakura lo mantenía fuertemente apretado contra su pecho, añadiéndole aún más desesperación al estado de Sasuke. Casi parecía que Tsunade le había dicho cómo maltratarlo, diciéndole qué era lo mejor para los estúpidos gatos pero, en verdad, pensando en lo que a él le fastidiaría; sí, era eso, porque había logrado fastidiarlo muchísimo.

Si al menos fuera un gato-ninja. Pero no… era un tonto, inútil, peludo y odioso gato.

—Ahora sólo nos queda el alimento —comentó la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar por la dirección opuesta, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Al principio se confundió ya que no pudo reconocer al dueño de la voz, pero cuando la figura del extraño se hizo más cercana, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la joven—. ¡Neji-kun!

Las orejas de Sasuke se erizaron al escuchar eso.

_¿Neji-kun? Qué mierda_…

¿Tantas cosas habían cambiado durante los años que había estado fuera? Había conocido ciertos cambios gracias a las charlas con Naruto (cuando sólo Naruto charlaba y él lo ignoraba olímpicamente) o con el resto de su equipo en anteriores ocasiones; encuentros fortuitos que no habían sido precisamente en son de amistad y en los de la guerra no hubo mucha cháchara. Mas, ¿tanto así como para que Sakura usara un «kun» en otra persona con la que antes ni se hablaba?

No ocultó su desprecio en cuanto Neji se acercó lo suficiente a Sakura, hasta quedar frente a ella. El Hyuuga prodigio le dedicó una sonrisa cordial a la chica, antes de bajar su vista al gato negro que esta sostenía entre sus brazos. Aunque un sentimiento extraño lo albergó cuando sus ojos perlados se toparon con los azabaches del felino; algo en ese animal se le hacía desagradablemente familiar…

—Sakura, no sabía que tenías una mascota nueva.

_¿Y por qué tendrías que saberlo?, _pensó el Uchiha inconscientemente y alzando la vista hacia el rostro de la chica, como exigiéndole una explicación.

—Fue un encargo de Tsunade-shishou —dijo la joven al Hyuuga, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve color rosa. Y aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para Sasuke, quien entrecerró aún más sus ojos negros—. Ella no podía cuidarlo, así que me pidió que me encargara de él por un tiempo.

—Ya veo.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, en el que sólo se hicieron notar las miradas entre Sakura y Neji; tímidas e indecisas por parte de ella, y seguras e intensas por parte del chico. A su vez, Sasuke observaba con molestia lo que estaba presenciando. ¿Desde cuándo Hyuuga y Sakura se tenían tanta confianza entre ellos?, ¿acaso eran amigos…? ¿O quizás algo más?

¿Y por qué diablos todo eso le tenía que importar? No era como si la vida sentimental de ella fuese algo importante para él, ni que le molestara en absoluto; no le debería molestar. Sin embargo, su lógica y sentido común no concordaban con lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Hn, el shampoo para gatos y respirar el mismo aire que Sakura le debía estar afectando el cerebro.

La presencia de Neji se hacía más y más molesta para él, incluso más que el estúpido listón rosa atado a su cuello (que aún ni se podía quitar), y las miradas no dejaban de pasar una y otra vez por su cabeza molestándolo más; porque a él no le importaba ella ni qué tipo de relación tenía con el Hyuuga. Sakura se encargaba de ser una molestia sin proponérselo.

—Bueno, ya debería irme —muy a su pesar, fue la kunoichi quién terminó con aquel intercambio de miradas empalagosas—; aún debo comprar la comida de Sasu-chan y después me reuniré con Tsunade-shishou en su oficina.

—_Sasu-chan_ —repitió Neji, sin ocultar su sorpresa ni el desagrado al conocer en _quién_ se había inspirado la ninja-médico para nombrar a su nueva mascota. Aunque podía notar el porqué, obviamente—. Sí, tiene un aire muy similar a Uchiha.

El aludido volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada; el modo en que había dicho su apellido había sido tan hostil, que si hubiese dicho «bastardo» en lugar de «Uchiha» no hubiera sonado muy diferente. Sakura rió nerviosamente sabiendo que no podía reprenderlo por ello (era un hecho que el noventa por ciento de la aldea odiaba a Sasuke; ciertos acontecimientos acerca del clan aún no eran del todo públicos, así que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que no lo conocía; después de todo, Neji le agradaba), pero no pudo evitar extrañarse; por lo general, Neji era bastante cortés y se medía con las palabras, pero había pronunciado «Uchiha» como si fuera el peor insulto que se le pudiera decir a alguien.

—Sí, se parecen mucho —La chica acarició las orejas del gato al notar que este se había tensado y que miraba a Neji como si quisiera despedazarlo con sus garras—. Ya me tengo que ir. Nos vemos, Neji-kun.

—Sí, nos vemos —se despidió el chico, mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de firmar los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio y dar todas las indicaciones correspondientes para el día a Shizune, Tsunade dejó escapar un largo suspiro y sus ojos castaños se posaron en las tres personas que se encontraban frente a ella. La pelirroja la miraba de forma hostil y retadora, el… ¿tiburón? Bueno, _lo-que-sea-que-fuese_ sonrió con una mezcla de entretención y confianza cuando ella alzó las cejas al reparar en él, mientras que el más alto y robusto de todos era el único que parecía demostrarle algo de respeto.

—¿Y bien? —Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos de forma aburrida y se apoyó en la pared, esperando el veredicto de la Hokage—. ¿Cuál será nuestro castigo, _alteza_? Ya sabemos que Sasuke tiene que lidiar con su pequeño problema peludo, ¿pero nosotros qué?

_Es casi tan molesto como el mismo Naruto,_ las cejas rubias de la mujer se crisparon ante la insolencia de aquel tipo.

—No me agrada para nada la decisión que ha tomado el consejo que ha asumido de momento, son unos amateurs… Pero debo hacerles caso igualmente —anunció, haciendo una mueca de disgusto y apoyando la barbilla en sus manos—. Sin embargo, tienen un punto: Uchiha Sasuke era su líder, lo que lo convierte en el miembro con más antecedentes de su grupo. Por ende, el que debe sufrir la pena más alta. Ustedes recibirán castigos y sanciones de menor grado.

—¿La pena más alta? —repitió el chico con incredulidad, e hizo una pedorreta con la boca—. Fingir ser la mascota de esa médico tan sexy no puede ser considerado un castigo, más bien es un privilegio. ¡Yo encantado tomo el lugar del bastardo de Sasuke, ahora y ya!

—Un momento, un momento —Karin, que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí, interrumpió las palabras de su compañero—. ¿Sasuke está bajo el cuidado de la médico esa?, ¡¿cómo es que el hecho de ser un tonto gato y ser cuidado por una mujer es un sacrificio y castigo?! ¡Más bien parece que cierta _pelirrosa_ lo quería en su casa! Es un "castigo" injusto, de hecho, ¡a esa mierda no se le puede llamar castigo!

—Por esta vez, concuerdo con la zanahoria —Suigetsu sonrió de manera galante a lo que seguía, intentando molestar en vano a Karin—, y sólo imagínatelo; viviendo, durmiendo, incluso _bañándose _con ella. Me imagino lo mal que lo debe estar pasando Sasuke —la chica se iba poniendo más furiosa que nunca con cada palabra, y es que _siempre_ Uchiha Sasuke conseguía salir bien de todas las situaciones. Ella le guardaba resentimiento aún por sus acciones, por la forma en que… No podía ni pensarlo—, estando en la misma cama que ella y poder verla desnuda cuando se le antoje, ¡vaya sacrificio! —expresó con sarcasmo.

—C-cállate, no puede ser que él sí quiera estar con ella —Karin estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Juugo la detuvo justo a tiempo. No estaba enfadada con Suigetsu (por primera vez en su vida), sino, con lo que decía de Sasuke. No podía tener tanta suerte, ¡no después de lo que le había intentado hacer a ella! Y ella había terminado encerrada y él… ¿así?—. De ninguna forma podría siquiera estar disfrutando de su compañía, porque la detesta, ¿no? Porque si disfrutara de su compañía, ¡esto casi parecería una bienvenida para él!

Tsunade se frotó las sienes, en señal de desesperación. Todo este alboroto le estaba dando jaqueca. ¿Por qué debía explicar sus razones a esos desconocidos?

—Lo que tú digas —Suigetsu le dedicó una mirada sardónica, antes de volverse a Juugo—. ¿Pero la detestará tanto cuando lo abrace o lo recueste sobre sus pechos? Vaya castigo… Si los castigos fueran así en mi aldea, ¡me hubiese convertido en un Sasuke-vengador-sin-piedad sin pensarlo! Y dígame, _alteza_, ¿qué debo hacer para que alguien me recueste sobre sus pechos? —Le dio un codazo a modo de broma para que se riera junto a él, pero el aludido no pareció captar la gracia del comentario por lo que sólo se le quedó mirando.

Suigetsu entornó los ojos, Juugo no tenía sentido del humor.

—Cada vez me convenzo más de que soy el único hombre de todo el grupo —refunfuñó, aunque luego se retractó—, oh, esperen. Se me olvidó que Karin también cuenta.

Lo único que evitó que la chica cometiera un asesinato en ese momento, fue que una furiosa Tsunade estampó su puño en el escritorio, captando toda la atención.

—¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡MEJOR EMPIECEN A COMPORTARSE, ANTES DE QUE RECONSIDERE LA PENA DE MUERTE PARA TODOS USTEDES!

Suigetsu y Karin pararon su charla "amistosa" y se quedaron quietos (de manera exagerada y tiesa, temblando levemente) como soldados sumisos al ver cómo el escritorio se había reducido a aserrín unos instantes atrás. Y ambos temblaban. Juugo los miró con desaprobación un segundo, y luego fijó su vista en la Hokage nuevamente, con respeto, intentando aplacar la ira de ésta.

—Ahora —musitó, calmándose un poco, pero aun visiblemente molesta—, explíquenme de una vez por qué ustedes también están en esta aldea antes de que los eche de aquí personalmente, y a patadas. Denme una buena razón de por qué los debo dejar aquí, _ahora_.

—Empiezo a darme cuenta por qué Sasuke no opuso resistencia… Menuda Hokage —susurró Suigetsu a los otros dos, observando el aserrín en que se había convertido el escritorio y cómo aun, sobre ellos y en toda la habitación, volaban los papeles del _papeleo-de-Hokage_ que saltaron del escritorio cuando Tsunade destrozó éste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke se encontraba reposando en la mesa de cocina de Sakura, mientras esta terminaba de guardar la comida en el refrigerador y desempacaba las cosas que le había comprado. Aunque el chico no dejaba de mirarla con irritación y escepticismo, claramente molesto por todo el incidente con el idiota de Hyuuga.

_¿Neji-kun? ¡Por favor! Qué idiotas siguen siendo todos._

—Este sí que fue un día provechoso, ¿no, Sasu-chan? —La chica le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, pero el minino pasó de ella completamente. Sakura se sintió repentinamente incómoda; su nueva mascota parecía más interesada en ver a las partículas de polvo flotando en el aire que en prestarle atención a ella.

Suspirando y armándose de su mejor ánimo, tomó al animal entre sus brazos y se dirigió a su cuarto. Una vez en él, dejó nuevamente libre a Sasuke y se encerró en el baño. El Uchiha suspiró con alivio en cuanto la chica lo dejó a solas. Rápidamente, se acomodó en los pies de la cama de la kunoichi y enroscó su pequeño cuerpo, cerrando los ojos. Unos minutos después escuchó cómo la puerta del baño se abría y pretendió ya estar dormido; así la chica no lo fastidiaría por lo menos hasta mañana.

Efectivamente, Sakura verificó si aún se encontraba despierto y al pensar que no, le acarició suavemente la cabeza y se puso su pijama (por su salud mental, Sasuke prefirió ignorar ambas cosas, evitando bufar por la primera para que no lo molestara más). Con rapidez se metió en su cama y casi inmediatamente después de apoyar la cabeza en su almohada, se quedó dormida. Sasuke se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que la chica podía descansar y, dando un último bostezo, procedió a dormirse él también.

—_Sasuke… kun._

El aludido abrió los ojos inmediatamente; no, eso tenía que haber sido su imaginación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahora sí desesperado por conciliar el sueño.

—Sasuke-kun, no…_ —_gracias a su nueva vista felina, no necesitaba activar su Sharingan para ver cómo la chica fruncía el ceño y se removía incómoda entre sus sábanas—. Detente, ¡por favor!

¿Qué diablos estaba pasándole?, ¿estaba soñando con su partida de Konoha? ¡Pero si eso había sido hace años! Era increíble que aún sufriera con ello… No se veía como alguien que se torturara con lo mismo siempre. Pero a él no le interesaba en absoluto Sakura, pensó, y sólo quería que parara de soñar con _él_ esos recuerdos _tontos. _Recuerdos que alguna vez también repasó… ¡No, eran tontos y ya!

Con la intención de despertarla para que dejara de soñar con él, se acercó sigilosamente pero, justo cuando había levantado una pata para tocarle su rostro, notó que unas finas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, su cuello y se perdían en el ligero escote de su camisón. Sasuke tragó saliva, esto era algo que definitivamente no quería presenciar. ¿Con qué rayos estaba soñando esta mujer? Debería estar llorando, no haciendo… eso que hacía. Sakura ladeó su cabeza, precisamente en la dirección del chico y después de morder su labio ligeramente, exhaló algo muy parecido a (y Sasuke maldijo internamente al darse cuenta del parecido)… un gemido. Uno bastante provocador. La chica volvió a darse la vuelta y retorció las sábanas entre sus finos dedos, mientras más sudor se acumulaba en su piel.

—¡Sasuke-kun! Detente… por favor.

Sasuke tenía la mandíbula casi desencajada y cada cabello de su cuerpo completamente crispado. Sakura estaba soñando con él, sí, pero no precisamente con la inocente despedida que habían tenido a los doce años. El Uchiha la fulminó con la mirada y la maldijo internamente, con la garganta seca.

_Estúpida, molesta e imbécil Sakura, _apretó los dientes con fuerza y sus uñas se clavaron en el colchón.

Definitivamente no volvería a ver a Sakura como antes y, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, se alegraba de ser un gato en esos momentos. Porque de no ser así, no hubiese tenido más remedio que darse una ducha de agua fría a esas horas de la noche.

* * *

**¡Hola nuevamente!**

Declaro que los días viernes serán días de actualización, aunque intentaré que sea más temprano en la hora… Antes que (¿la expresión correcta es «todo» o «nada» en estos casos? Optaré por alguna) todo, ¡_feliz invierno a todos quienes viven en el hemisferio sur_! Han sido días helados y se vienen más, así que aguantemos juntos. En el otro hemisferio la están pasando genial con sus vacaciones odiosas (qué envidia me dan, por Dios D:).

Quisiera agradecer de corazón todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos que llegaron tanto a la historia como a mí como autora por el primer capítulo. ¡Me sorprendieron muchísimo! Los correos no paraban de llegar nunca, me sentí tan _bien_. Son unos amores.  
Como dato, quisiera agregar que siempre respondo a los reviews por PM (como permite Fanfiction si posees cuenta), así que estén atentas. A los que no poseen cuenta pero gustarían de alguna respuesta, pueden dejarme su correo y les contestaré a la brevedad :).

Sobre el capítulo no me queda más que decir: **Mismo mundo, otras circunstancias. **Lo digo por Neji :/. Estaba escrito así y no quiero modificarlo, adoro a Neji así que… no era algo que estuviese en mis planes. El próximo capítulo es completamente mío, ¡qué emoción/miedo/nervios tengo! xD

_Adiós,_ ojalá me digas qué tal estuvo con un comentario ^^. _¡Cuídense, nos vemos el próximo viernes!_


	3. Aquí hay gato encerrado

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (lamentablemente), y desde este capítulo, todo ha salido de mi cabecita y han sido hechos bajo mis ideas; los siguientes capítulos también, ya que son completamente de mi creación.

* * *

**«Neko no Jutsu»**

Capítulo tres: Aquí hay gato encerrado

* * *

—Arriba, abajo… Mmm… Arriba, abajo…

La voz de Sakura despertó a Sasuke, quien se encontraba acostado sobre el cálido colchón de la mullida cama de la muchacha; no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba allí si él dormía en el suelo. Quizás la misma Sakura lo había puesto ahí.  
Extrañamente, se había despertado un poco más tarde de lo normal, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era tan extraño considerando lo mal que había dormido. Verla _así_, soñando con él y de _esa _forma todavía lo perturbaba de la peor manera.

Le llamó un poco la atención que el tono de ella fuera tan jadeante. No estaba en la habitación, y creía que los sonidos provenían de la sala de estar del departamento; lo cual era extraño, ya que ella nunca era tan ruidosa. Bueno, al menos no por la mañana; generalmente parecía alguien medio-muerto por las mañanas; el antes y después de una ducha era impresionante.

—Oh, no te detengas. ¡Vamos! Hay que hacerlo más rápido. Así, ¡así es genial! —Abrió los ojos ligeramente con sorpresa al oír esto. _¿Qué rayos está haciendo Sakura?_ Cerró la mandíbula con fuerza al encontrar la respuesta, porque para él era más que obvia. Por esa razón ella estaba jadeante. _Tsk, maldita molestia_. ¿Tan temprano haciendo… eso?

Sí, no era alguien con experiencia en _ese_ campo, en absoluto, pero sabía reconocer cuando alguien… No importaba, a él no le importaba en absoluto. Claro que no.

—Sakura… —La molestia le invadió cuando reconoció aquella voz igual de jadeante que la de su, ahora, "dueña". Era Neji, quien la recibía con un regaño amistoso en su voz; parecía en confianza con ella.

_Ese Hyuuga…_

No le importaba, no.

—Por favor, Neji-kun. Sólo esta vez, no me gusta cuando te detienes… No soy tan débil como piensas, puedo resistir mucho. Quizá más que tú —dijo ella con sorna.

Al parecer, un sonido de aprobación salió de la boca de él y nuevamente se escuchó movimiento. Rápido, muy rápido. Él cerró la mandíbula con una fuerza que no debía de ser sana, mientras intentaba explicarse por qué sentía tanta rabia ante el pensamiento de que Hyuuga y Sakura estuvieran… Tsk, ni siquiera podía pensarlo.  
El enojo crecía en él a cada segundo, y sintió cómo sus garras salían curiosamente de sus patas. Casi pedían ser usadas en cierta persona, no obstante, la idea de entrar cuando Hyuuga y ella estuvieran tan "ocupados", además del hecho de volver a ver a Sakura desnuda y con _él _encima, lo frenaban.

No le importaba, no. Claro que no. Apretó más la mandíbula.

Pero… ¿y a él qué? Si ella quería acostarse con otro, allá ella. No tenía ni la menor intención en ir y ver qué clase de cosas hacían, además de que no le había parecido bien la idea de verla de nuevo después de la noche anterior, cuando había estado soñando lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora con el Hyuuga, pero con él.

Allá ella si lo prefería a él.

¿Pensó «si lo prefería a él»? ¡Claro que no! No era como si le importara ella, ni tampoco que él fuera una opción para Sakura, porque _no _la quería, _no _le importaba, le daba _igual_ lo que estuviera haciendo con Neji ahora. En la habitación de al lado. Jadeando. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

_Mierda, deja de pensar estupideces maldito tonto._

Y si no le importaba, ¿por qué diablos había ido hacia esa habitación cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado de parte de ella y un algo que se rompía segundos después? Y, antes de llegar, escuchó algo que hizo crecer su ira mucho más:

—Supongo que la próxima vez deberíamos cuidarnos… Eso dolió.

_¿Acaso él le hizo daño a Sakura?_ Más enojo sintió, y mucho más cuando se dio cuenta de qué significaba que no se habían cuidado al hacer lo que habían estado haciendo. Si ella llegaba a quedar… ¡No, estaba pensando estupideces! Le-daba-igual.

Cuando llegó a la sala, no pudo más que quedar boquiabierto. Lo que principalmente le sorprendió fue verlos con ropa, mas, no había sido lo único: ella miraba al piso, donde un objeto de vidrio estaba roto; pudo notar que tenía un dedo ensangrentado, pero no le prestó mucha atención porque ni Sakura lo había hecho.

—Gracias por dejarme entrenar una vez contigo. Pero creo que de verdad deberíamos cuidarnos más, supongo que el interior no es un buen lugar para entrenar… Dolió cuando la maldita cosa se rompió, ni siquiera pude recogerla antes de que se destrozara, encima me corté el dedo.

—Ciertamente. Eres algo buena, pero no eres tan rápida todavía; no podremos estar al nivel si eres así de lenta.

Ella pareció ofendida. —¡Es sólo porque tú vas de arriba y luego abajo y no me das tiempo de responder!

Oh, con que a eso se debía la primera frase que lo despertó. Solamente ella había seguido sus movimientos en voz alta.

Podía ver perfectamente la sonrisa socarrona que se dibujaba en los labios de la única chica de _su_ equipo, por lo que entendió de inmediato que ni ella estaba ofendida ni él insultándola. Parecía un tipo de "broma" entre ambos.

Tal complicidad le logró molestar.

—Por eso me detuve. Deberías entrenar más si no quieres que te hagan daño.

—Ya te lo dije, seguramente puedo resistir más que tú en una pelea. Además, tú ibas muy lento, ¡si de verdad querías entrenar tenías que ir más rápido! —Armó un mohín infantil.

Con que a eso se refería con «no te detengas» y «vamos, hazlo más rápido»…

—Oh, ya es hora de que te vayas, ¿no? —Sasuke sonrió triunfal al ver que lo estaba echando de su casa. _Ya era hora de que lo hicieras, Sakura_—. Si no te vas ahora, no llegarás donde Lee-san y me dijo que tenías que estar allí temprano; creo que Gai-sensei tiene algo que decirles. Muchas gracias por dejarme entrenar contigo de nuevo, Neji-kun.

Él no mencionó nada, porque justo como ayer, hubo un intercambio de miradas que decían mucho. Y ¿qué era eso de «entrenar contigo de nuevo»? ¡¿Cuántas veces habían entrenado ya?!

Justo para cuando alzó la vista nuevamente, Neji ya se iba con un breve despido, haciendo que ella se sonrojara al despedirse. Algo que no le gustaba estaba pasando, y no eran celos, porque a él no le interesaba en absoluto la maldita molestia que era Sakura para él.

Y luego recordó todas las frases y cómo las había malinterpretado. _¿Qué mierda he estado pensando todo este tiempo?_

Definitivamente, haber pasado tanto tiempo con el dobe y Kakashi cuando pequeño lo había dejado, ciertamente, marcado de mala manera. Había malinterpretado todo de mala forma… De pésima forma.

Pero lo peor había sido que había pensado, sin querer —_obviamente_—, que era él quien debía hacer gemir a Sakura y no Hyuuga. Además de que Neji no tendría por qué estar en casa de Sakura. Ni siquiera hacer que ella jadeara, aunque no fuese por lo que él creía… o quería.

¡¿Pero qué pensaba?!

Resopló fastidiado.

Nunca más pasaría tiempo con Naruto ni Kakashi. _Nunca_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡No puede ser posible, absolutamente no! ¡¿Cómo fue que pasó esto, frentona?!

—Deja de chillar como un cerdo, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué llegas y entras chillando así, cerda?

—¡Pero es que no lo puedo creer! ¡¿Cómo es que no me habías contado Sakura, cómo?! —sollozó ella. Su amiga suspiró, pasándose una mano por los cabellos húmedos, rosados y sedosos que tenía luego de bañarse (para salud mental de Sasuke, sin él); la miró con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados.

—Ino, ¿de verdad viniste hasta aquí sólo para que te dijera que es _cierto_?

—¡Entonces es cierto! ¡Bien frentona, bien!

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con molestia, ahogando un bufido innecesario (que ni siquiera sabía si saldría como un bufido en su nuevo cuerpo); miró nuevamente a la rubia —que ahora bailaba de la alegría y aplaudía, gritando: «Ésa es mi frentona» o algo parecido— con aburrimiento y luego a Sakura de nuevo. No entendía nada. Ino había llegado gritando hacía dos segundos y parecía entenderse a la perfección con su amiga sin decir _absolutamente nada_; sólo frases que él no entendía, porque parecía realmente alegre y Sakura la entendía, pero seguía sin decir _nada_.

_¿De qué rayos hablan?_, pensó Sasuke, hastiado de los gritos. Todavía lo tenía de mal humor el incidente con el Hyuuga, quien lo ponía de mal humor nuevamente; además, era segundo día consecutivo que lo lograba poner así. Parecía que era la semana de «Jódele el día a Uchiha Sasuke», porque todos los días pasaba algo que le hacía quedar de pésimo humor; y todo partió con lo peor: empezar a ser _Sasu-chan._

—¡¿De verdad Neji vino acá por la mañana?!

_Oh… él de nuevo. _Sus garras volvieron a salir con advertencia, le molestaba ese tema. Y él también, ¿es que Hyuuga no podía dejar de ser el tema de la _vida_ de Sakura? Por Dios, era molesto como ella.

—Ino… —reprochó.

—Porque vino hacia acá hoy, ¿no? ¿O acaso _se fue _de acá por la mañana porque durmió aquí, o quizás se quedó y no durmió siquiera? ¡Te las traes, Sakura!

—¡Ino! —gritó con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas gracias a las insinuaciones de la chica. Él frunció el ceño ante lo que la rubia indicaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Él se había ido al mediodía y esa chica loca que decía ser su "amiga" había llegado media hora después para ver si de verdad Hyuuga Neji había estado ahí, en su casa—, ¿quieres dejar de decir estupideces?

—Vamos, vamos, ¡cuéntame todo con lujo y detalle! Aunque, si se quedó a dormir aquí pero _no durmió en lo absoluto_, omite detalles. O quizás no. Dime, ¿el genio Hyuuga también es un genio en otros lugares, como en la cama? O tal vez el suelo, ducha, pared, sofá… No sé, dime tú; hay una gama de posibilidades…

Bufó esta vez, llamando la atención de ambas. Sakura lo subió a su regazo, haciendo que el pelaje de él se erizara por ver, por décima vez en la semana, invadido su espacio personal de forma tan descarada.

—Vaya que eres cerda, y no lo digo por las dietas —dijo mirándola raro, cosa que no hizo que la sonrisa de su amiga desapareciera—. Vino esta mañana, _no _estaba aquí ayer por la noche —aclaró, haciendo que Ino se decepcionara levemente—, y bueno, nada de otro mundo. Sólo entrenamos y nada más; no sé qué te dio con Neji-kun y yo.

—Neji-kun… —repitió su amiga inconscientemente—, por eso es que no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo, sólo ocupabas el «kun» con Sasuke-kun.

Sakura bajó su vista, donde se pudo distinguir, por un segundo, un destello de dolor. Ino siguió la vista de su amiga, encontrándose con algo _peludamente-negro y adorable_ (como lo calificó de inmediato en sus pensamientos) que no había visto antes.

—¡Qué lindo es! —chilló al momento de arrebatárselo a ella del regazo, abrazando con mucha fuerza al gato. El "gato" se enfadó hasta niveles insospechables, luchando por salir de aquel abrazo molesto en el que era sacudido por los aires. _Ella es más molesta que Sakura_, pensó más irritado—. Mmm, se parece mucho a alguien que he visto. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Sasu-chan.

La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada ante la mención del nombre. Claro que a él se le parecía, ¿cómo no lo había notado? Pero lo que la había hecho reír no era eso, era haber imaginado al temible Uchiha Sasuke siendo llamado por el honorífico «chan».

—¡Oh Sakura, esto es peor cuando oímos a una niña que ni Sasuke-kun conocía llamándolo «mi adorado esposo Sasuke-chan»! —Rió con ganas, risa que su amiga no siguió de la misma manera, pero igual acompañó; es que Ino era muy escandalosa a la hora de reír. Y él se había enfadado mucho en ese entonces y ahora también, porque agregarle un «chan» a su nombre… Uh, Troya ardía.

Realmente era divertido, como si su amiga lo hubiese puesto inspirándose en él pero con ganas de molestarlo cuando el "original" notara el parecido con _Sasu-chan_. Sí, que notara lo "pequeño" que era para el mundo, igualado con un gatito negro y peludito que parecía peluche.

Sasuke escapó de las garras de ambas mujeres cuando Ino decidió reír, a su ver, como una maníaca. Se alejó unos metros para no tener más contacto con ellas de momento, con su —ahora pequeño— ceño fruncido por el recuerdo. ¿Dónde diablos le veía el «chan» a Uchiha Sasuke? _Tsk, desagradables._

—Hablando de Sasuke-kun, ¿sabías que ha vuelto? —dijo algo más seria, al menos, aplacando sus risas; su semblante se notaba más duro.

—¡¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, Ino?! Se suponía que era un secreto, o algo que no se anunciaría públicamente al menos.

—Mi padre tenía contactos con los altos mandos, ¿se te olvida? —Sonrió dulcemente cuando lo recordó, intentando ignorar lo duro que era para ella recordarlo: su muerte había sido… digna, pero dolorosa. Sin embargo, decidió dejar de lado todas las cortesías amistosas que había tenido con Sakura para dar paso a su omnipresente rivalidad; hacía mucho que no competían como rivales y era una gran distracción del tema de su padre—. Pues claro, se me olvida que solamente las personas interesantes y lindas pueden saber ese tipo de cosas. Y claro, tú ni te acercas.

—Sí lo sabía, Naruto hizo que nos juntáramos en Ichiraku para contarme… Y luego me hizo pagar su estúpido ramen —Expresó cerrando el puño con furia, como si fuera a golpear _de nuevo_ a Naruto por lo idiota que había sido diciéndole que "ahora le tocaba invitar". Ignoró por completo la invitación a pelear que le había enviado Ino—. Pero… está encarcelado.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿No sabes dónde está? Te apuesto a que lo veo antes que tú.

Esa apuesta era inútil, porque a pesar de que ella había querido mucho a Sasuke, otra persona se había empezado a filtrar en sus pensamientos hacía un tiempo; siempre estaría o apoyaría a Sasuke (indirectamente, porque él no tenía demasiados lazos más que con su equipo), no obstante, sentía que su corazón se alejaba de él de apoco. Se acercaba a… ¡No importaba, se tenía que centrar ahora!

Ino quería muchísimo a Sasuke. De hecho, lo había llegado a amar; pero ese amor jamás podría compararse con el que Sakura le tenía, él la seguía dañando y ella nunca paró de quererlo, intentando sacarlo de la oscuridad y derramando lágrimas por él aunque incluso hubiese intentado asesinarla. ¿Qué hubiese hecho ella en ese caso? Pues no lo sabía, simplemente se habría sentido demasiado herida y no estaba segura de poder afirmar con certeza si seguiría a su lado.  
Ahora, como esa otra persona se había filtrado tanto en sus pensamientos, su amor dio paso a un cariño muy grande. Lamentablemente, siempre había sabido que esa batalla era difícil de ganar (incluso de competir), y esa batalla la había ganado Sakura hacía tiempo; no lo admitiría jamás, pero desde ese examen chunin algunas dudas se alojaron en su interior. ¿Y si ella era la única que podía detener su odio junto a Naruto? Había detenido el sello maldito, ¿eso quería decir que él sí quería de alguna manera a Sakura?

No importaba ahora, se tenía que centrar.

Carraspeó para inquirir: —¿Ya te me has adelantado? Digo, ¿sabes dónde está? Quizás podrías ir a verlo… Podríamos ir a verlo, sí… podríamos —se corrigió al final; ¡le estaba dando un consejo a Sakura sobre Sasuke! ¿Qué le pasaba? Uff, de nuevo estaba pensando en él.

_Belleza_.

Su cabeza le recordó esa palabra que le había dedicado.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Lo he intentado muchas veces, pero Tsunade-shishou no me dice dónde está. De todas formas, no sé si sería capaz de decirle algo. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Algo como: «Perdón la interrupción a tu condena pero me moría de ganas de verte», «ahora que volviste quizá podríamos estar juntos como "siempre" me quisiste "tanto"», «qué bueno que dejaste tu venganza porque lo único que esperaba era tenerte a mi lado»… o quizá no? —inquirió con tristeza, sin sorna ni ironía en su voz, sino, un poco de dolor. Nuevamente bajó su vista, y Sasuke no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación; era extraño ver a la kunoichi así, triste por _él _y el hecho de que haya intentado esas cosas sin que él lo supiera, el verla hablar así, lo desconcertaba de una manera incómoda—. No puedo Ino, simplemente no puedo verlo de nuevo todavía… ¿Y si no renunció a su venganza? ¿Si sólo es un nuevo plan? Eso fue lo que me pregunté la primera vez que lo vi en el campo de batalla; ahora que está aquí ni sé qué diablos pensar y sentir. Ahora volvió, volvió porque quiso.

Su amiga la miró con una sonrisa triste, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sakura de manera dulce. _Al parecer, tú aun le quieres. Creo que también tienes un efecto en él, Sakura, quizás para ti no es tan visible como el que tiene Naruto. Pero te apreciaba mucho, lo sé; quizás ahora tú y él podríais…_, pensó, dejando la frase de su cabeza en el aire.

—Joder, sí que lo quieres. Pues, no sé… ¿Quizás podrías partir por decirle lo que sientes?, creo que es: «Bienvenido de vuelta a casa, te extrañé».

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y subió la vista rápidamente, sin palabras. Abrazó a su amiga con dulzura, mientras musitaba: —Gracias, Ino-puerca.

—Aún no me ganas, no me agradezcas todavía. De todas formas, ¿no crees que en todo este asunto de Sasuke-kun haya gato encerrado?

Sakura la miró dubitativa. No dijo nada, pero asintió evaluando la posibilidad; todo era muy sospechoso. La forma en la que se habían desenvuelto las cosas era muy extraña.  
¿Que un criminal como Sasuke entrara tan fácilmente de nuevo a Konoha? No tenía sentido, considerando los consejeros que había en Konoha.

—No te preocupes, cerda, ya investigarem… ¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó alarmada cuando ella empezó a formar los sellos parecidos (pero no iguales) para la transferencia mental, ignorándola de plano. _Esa descarada, ¡ignorándome al frente mío!_, fulminándola con gesto irritado y brazos cruzados, la miró fijamente. Ese era el jutsu que usaba para hablar en la mente de otras personas, jutsu que había sido muy utilizado en la Cuarta Guerra.

—Me comunico con Shikamaru, te dije que tenía contactos; pero no sabes de eso porque no eres como yo —esbozó una sonrisa de burla, a la que su amiga contestó con un: «Después de la guerra, ¿de verdad crees que me has ganado?», con la misma sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿para qué investigar después si podemos hacerlo ahora? ¿No crees, Sakura? Ahora, deja que me concentre y no molestes un rato.

Sakura rió luego de unos segundos seria, lo que se demoró en procesar la información del todo.  
Ay, definitivamente su mejor amiga era la mejor de todas.

Él la miró, alojando un sentimiento de calidez en su pecho. ¿De verdad había vuelto a casa?, ¿su equipo todavía le quería, como ignorando lo que les había hecho?, ¿podía decir que… ellos eran su familia? Las dudas lo asaltaron, y al mirar a su compañera nuevamente, comprendió que quizá la respuesta a sus preguntas era un «sí». Se alejó del lugar, incómodo.

Tenía a su familia de vuelta… Siempre la tuvo. ¿O no? La contrariedad que sentía era odiosa; el volver a verlos le estaba afectando. El vivir con Sakura aún más; unos sentimientos extraños que no sintió nunca (o que no recordaba al menos) se estaban alojando en forma de un dulce malestar en su estómago.

Era la calidez del hogar que no sentía hace tanto.

.-.-.-.-.-

El Neko no Jutsu era problemático.

Odiosamente problemático.

No era un jutsu común que se acababa cuando al usuario ejecutor se le terminaba el chakra, de lo contrario, sería mucho menos tedioso para quien lo recibía, también para quien lo ocupaba. Era un jutsu nuevo, creado (o se podía decir que era así) especialmente para Uchiha Sasuke; su humillación sería algo privado, pero problemática de todas maneras considerando lo orgulloso que era.  
El crearlo le había sido asignado, y no hallaba cosa más odiosa y con las peores consecuencias que el someterse a la venganza de un Uchiha cuando se enterara de la persona que había creado ese jutsu a largo plazo.

_Qué problemático._

Shikamaru suspiró con pesar, leyendo con agonía silenciosa el largo y viejo pergamino que yacía entre sus manos, amarillento y casi maloliente. No recordaba vez en la que haya dicho más «problemáticos» que ahora, pero la situación lo ameritaba; era algo que lo tenía tenso, constantemente estudiando y entre las cejas de Tsunade, cosa que era terrorífica de por sí. Ahora ella le daba incluso más miedo que la vez en que Kiba e Ino habían bebido un poco del sake especial de la Hokage.

Por curiosidad, claro. Suerte que no se habían emborrachado en su totalidad, porque de haberlo hecho, hubiesen muerto por su falta de reflejos en la batalla que hubo.

Konoha ardía tanto que parecía una nueva invasión.

Bueno, no ardía literalmente, mas, la tensión era aún peor que en las invasiones. Hokage enojada era igual a habitantes temerosos escondidos en sus casas; la conclusión había sido clara: toma sake de Tsunade y muere gratis, oferta válida toda la vida.

Sin embargo, eso no iba al caso ahora. Sólo siguió leyendo un poco más, intentando investigar cómo rayos prolongar la duración del jutsu; ya había descubierto que si se mezclaba ciertas cosas en una especie poción y se le daba al usuario, éste permanecía bajo el efecto del jutsu por más tiempo. Al parecer, la Hokage le había informado a Uchiha que _ella_ lo liberaría del efecto; la verdad era que el jutsu se desharía por sí solo si no encontraba algo rápido con lo que prolongarlo, y de ser así, el gran y único culpable sería _él_.

Tsk, qué problemático era estudiar.

Shikamaru solía pensar que algo era problemático reiteradas veces cuando era o difícil, o había un gran riesgo de por medio. En este caso era lo segundo. ¡No quería morir joven!

Dándose vuelta con aire exasperado, suspiró. —¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

—Shikamaru… hay algo que debo preguntarte —replicó ella con seriedad, acomodándose mejor en el alfeizar de la ventana. Cruzó sus brazos y su determinación fue visible hasta en sus ojos. Él la había sentido incluso antes de que llegase, pero eso no cambiaría nada—. Tiene que ver con Sasuke-kun y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, porque sé que aquí hay gato encerrado.

_No sabes cuánta razón tienes en eso, literalmente. _El Nara no demostró mucho más que hastío propio del estudio, pero le inquietaba el hecho de que Sakura empezara a dudar ahora. _Tan pronto y ya molesta con preguntas, ¿qué le diré para que la Hokage no me mate ni Sakura tampoco?_

—¿Dónde y por qué Sasuke-kun está encerrado? Cuéntame, _por favor_.

No era un ruego, era una orden. Ese «por favor» no significaba más que «ahora ya».

Joder, ¿no había dicho ya que eso era problemático?

.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Había dicho que no volvería a pasar tiempo con el dobe?

Definitivamente era la semana de joderle el día, porque absolutamente nada salía como él esperaba. Generalmente nada lo perturbaba, pero… Naruto era una de las cosas que sí lo perturbaba siempre y sin importar nada.

Es que, el momento en que entró en casa de Sakura como si fuese _su_ casa, gritando que estaba en casa y tenía ramen —ramen que luego botó al verlo con estúpida sorpresa y para poder reír libremente—, fue el momento que su paz (o lo que quedaba de ella), se esfumó por completo.

El dobe no había dejado de señalarlo y reírse de manera escandalosa, alegando que «La vieja Tsunade es la mejor cuando castiga a alguien», según sus propias palabras. ¿Dónde había quedado el "amigo" que reclamaba por el castigo tan _estúpido y humillante_ que él había recibido? Claro, Naruto era un _imbécil_ que adoraba verlo humillado, sobre todo, humillarlo más de lo que estaba.

—Oye, Sakura-chan, ¿de dónde sacaste ese gatito, 'ttebayo? —inquirió con burla clara en su voz, sin poder borrar su sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Eh? Oh, Tsunade-shishou me lo encargó —Naruto rió nuevamente con ganas—. ¡Deja de reírte de él, idiota!

Sasuke sonrió triunfal cuando Sakura estampó su puño en la mejilla de Naruto. Se le hacía como un recuerdo fugaz ese momento, porque sentía que ya lo había vivido tantas veces…

No obstante, esa sonrisa diminuta se esfumó cuando ella le informó que se quedaría con _eso_ mientras ella salía a alguna parte que no quiso decir. Su actitud era sospechosa al salir.

—Eh, teme, ¿no creerás que Sakura-chan va donde Neji? Porque no va, ¿verdad? —inquirió descolocado en un susurro mientras caminaba hacia la pieza de su compañera de equipo—. Como lo veas por acá molestando, deberías rasguñarlo, dattebayo… Aprovechando tu apariencia y de pasada haces algo más útil y te redimes, digo yo…

Frunció su ceño nuevamente. Ese día junto a Naruto sería largo.

—Oh, mierda. Por favor, dime que lo que acabo de encontrar no es el cajón de la ropa interior de Sakura-chan. Mierda, me matará… ¡Rompí su cajón, y es el de _su ropa interior_! Teme, teme, teme, ¡¿qué hago, 'ttebayo?! —clamó intentando poner nuevamente el cajón de ella, que se cayó luego de haber hurgado en varios más también—. No quiero morir tan joven, ¡como me pille a mí, tú te las aguantas conmigo, dattebayo! Maldita sea Sasuke, ¡ayúdame a arreglarlo idiota!

_Maldito idiota. Te mereces que Sakura te mate._ Intentó salir de entre los pliegues de la ropa interior de Sakura, pero se encontraba enredado entre unas bragas y un sostén; se estaba empezando a desesperar, y para remate, estaba recordando cuando la había visto desnuda.

Luego cuando la vio soñando con él…  
Cuando se cambió de ropa…  
Cuando la vio ponerse y sacarse esa misma ropa interior en la que ahora ambos chicos estaban sumergidos…  
Cuando lo acurrucó contra sus pechos…  
Cuando, él y ella en la bañera…

—Eh, Sasuke, tu nariz está sangrando mucho… ¿Estás bien?

Como dijo, sería un día muy _laaaargo._

* * *

*En Japón, se supone que cuando alguien se excita le sangra la nariz (pero ojo, no de emoción xD).

* * *

¡Eh, no me culpen por la última parte! Dios, que no creo que a nadie le sea indiferente por todo lo que pasó Sasuke. Tiene hormonas, aunque las haya reprimido, está intentando ser diferente y todo lo que se guardó sale de su control al reencontrarse con las personas que conocía.

Oigan, ¿soy la única que cree que Orochimaru y Sasuke de verdad se redimirán? Tengo muchas razones para pensar esto, simplemente quiero saber si en este punto estoy sola y les puedo decir por qué confío si quieren. Aunque esa serpiente todavía no me la trago por completo, le tengo fe.

Sobre Neji: ¿hacemos como que nada pasó o lo enlazamos con el manga? Ya tengo una opción elegida, pero quiero saber qué opinan ustedes. ¿Ignoramos lo que le pasó o intentamos poner algo que haga que esto parezca continuación del manga? Díganme, por favor.

Cuéntenme qué tal estuvo este primer capítulo escrito por mí en un _review_. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, en serio, ¡son geniales! Miren esa cantidad con tal solo dos capítulos (no sé cuántos irá a tener este, así que cuento hasta los que tengo ahora); ¡son un sol en medio de este frío invierno!

Queen, de hecho sí tenía planeado ir poniendo nombres de los capítulos que tengan que ver con gatos. Pero, no sé si encontraré suficientes frases de ese estilo :S.

_Muchas gracias, nos vemos el próximo viernes. Si dejan follow o favorito, muchas gracias, ¡pero me encantarían más si me dejasen un review! Quiero saber qué les pareció :3. Adiós._


	4. La quinta pata del gato

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**«Neko no Jutsu»**

Capítulo cuatro: La quinta pata del gato

* * *

—Hah, qué iluso. Crees que te salvarás de esta y me podrás dejar abandonado —rio con una carcajada limpia, de esas que solían decir que estaba burlándose de ti—, ¡como si pudieras! Teme, eres un idiota.

Se removió con más fuerza entre la ropa interior que se enredaba con molesta facilidad en su nuevo cuerpo. Realmente sentía ganas atroces de usar alguna clase de jutsu y quemar absolutamente toda esa ropa transparente y pequeña (que realmente lo dejaron atónito; a pesar de que la mayoría no era así… habían bastantes prendas que sí), y de paso a Naruto que no dejaba de quejarse cada dos segundos. Él se decía merecedor del título de Hokage y ni siquiera sabía cómo salir de ese lío tan _íntimo_.

—Hey, al menos deberías sonreír estando así, 'ttebayo. Sakura-chan tiene demasiada ropa; sigues siendo un amargado que no sabe aprovechar las situaciones —Sonrió con tanta sorna que Sasuke quiso mascullarle que se callara. Sabía que se estaba burlando de él por ese líquido rojo que odiosamente insistía en escurrir en las peores situaciones (aunque nunca le había pasado por lo que le estaba pasando ahora): la sangre que quedó marcada por dos hilitos rojizos entre su pelaje—. Qué raro, tu nariz paró de sangrar. ¿Te golpeaste con algo? Hah, qué tonto eres.

Realmente Naruto no había captado nada. Sí, era la persona menos perspicaz que podría haber imaginado. Mejor para él; realmente era un hecho bastante bochornoso como para que se lo recordaran.

_Naruto… _Suspiró en sus pensamientos mientras seguía observando la situación desde la ventana exterior al cuarto. ¿Cómo es que su alumno era tan… él? Había llegado luego de una reunión en la que tuvo que sacar a Sakura del camino de Shikamaru, porque sabía que si Sakura descubría algo… tendría a un estudiante menos, o tal vez los dos.

—_Deja de buscarle la quinta pata al gato _—le había dicho Shikamaru.

Luego de meditarlo un segundo, Kakashi decidió intervenir en la situación. Era realmente penoso ver cómo su pupilo se revolvía con ímpetu para salir entre cierta ropa interior de su otra pupila; quizás era mejor desviar la vista o ayudarlo rápidamente, porque en el tiempo en que había mirado la ropa interior de su _pequeña alumna_ Sakura, dedujo que era ropa para… ser sacada, no para ser puesta. A unos pasos de él, se encontraba un gato negro con estructura algo fornida para ser uno común y callejero: parecía un gato ninja, de hecho.

En unos segundos más, ese misterioso gato negro con porte arisco se libró de las garras de las bragas. Sus garras destrozaron limpiamente cada pieza que lo envolvía.

—¡Yo! —saludó sonriendo, haciendo que Naruto se removiera más rápido—, ¿qué tal?

—¿Es un ángel? —inquirió él, mirándolo con sus ojos azulados empañados por las lágrimas dramáticas típicas en él—. ¿Me has venido a rescatar, sensei?

—Naruto —Saludó nuevamente, sacándole el cajón de encima de la pierna que lo aprisionaba contra el suelo estratégicamente. Posó su único ojo visible en el gato que se erguía orgulloso bajo una silla, como ocultándose de su vista.

Kakashi caminó hacia él. Tomándolo entre sus brazos, dijo: —Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke.

Él ni siquiera pareció impactado. _Tiene el dōjutsu de mi clan, era evidente que lo descubriría si me veía: El Sharingan es demasiado poderoso._

—¿Ya lo sabías?

—No. Para alguien con un dōjutsu es fácil… —concedió, haciendo que Sasuke se irguiera un poco debido a que le había dado la razón—, pero no fue por eso. Simplemente ¿tú no haciendo escándalo por Sasuke encerrado? No era algo lógico, no eres alguien paciente.

Decidió ignorar a ambos antes de querer descargar su frustración en algún lugar. Se fue hacia la ventana librándose de su antiguo sensei, buscando inconscientemente el camino por el que una extraña y enigmática Sakura se había ido; encontrándose con la misma de vuelta, una expresión de furia claramente grabada en sus facciones.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿Sakura-chan se enojará mucho si descubre que quemé su cocina? Le explicaría que solamente quería calentar un poco de ramen y… y… Me matará si lo descubre. ¿No tienes algún jutsu de agua? E-el fuego está esparciéndose rápido.

_En la cuarta guerra prometí no volver a cabrear a Sakura-chan, con su nueva fuerza me mataría demasiado rápido_. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora Naruto? Estaba entrando en pánico y ni Sasuke parecía interesado en ayudar: La ropa interior de Sakura esparcida en su pieza, la mitad de la cocina quemándose y una cañería rota por culpa de su intento de calentar ramen. ¡Joder, que él no era cocinero!

—¡Naruto, no ocupes el jutsu de viento! —gritó, temiendo que hiciese una estupidez como ésa. Después de todo, él ya sabía sobre las naturalezas de chakra y que sería una estupidez usar un jutsu de viento contra uno de fuego.

—… Demasiado tarde, sensei.

_Idiota._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Frunció el ceño con fuerza para que esas molestias notaran su enojo, pero claro, ninguna siquiera pensó en reparar en él.

Sus acolchadas patas comenzaban a cansarse de seguirlas por tanto tiempo y distancia, reclamando un descanso a todo eso. No lo harían si fuese algo importante para él, porque su cuerpo sabía que debía dar el máximo cuando estaba en una misión, pero… esto era de todo menos una misión.

—Y, como les decía, la muy descarada simplemente me miró y me dijo —carraspeó, intentando encontrar el tono de esa odiosa—: «Qué linda tu blusa». ¿No ven lo zorra que es? ¡Pero si será idiota! ¡Por supuesto que mi blusa es linda, porque la escogí _yo_! Arrg.

Al pasar tanto tiempo con las mujeres, había entendido que reaccionaban de la manera más inesperada —como Naruto, _sospechosamente_.  
De verdad, pasar tiempo con ellas era una pérdida de tiempo. Pensar en cómo eran lo era más, debería estar pensando en cómo cambiar el mundo ninja, en cómo ser electo para candidato a Hokage o en cómo reducir el tiempo con ese estúpido jutsu, no en cómo las mujeres interpretaban de mil y una formas las cosas que otros decían.

—Ino-san… ¿no se supone que te halagó?

—¡Es que tú no entiendes nada, Hinata! _Esa_ encubrió su insulto en un halago, ¡todo el mundo lo sabe! Tú no le dices a las personas que su ropa está linda si ni «hola» les dices, sólo te acercas para insultar.

—Estás siendo dramática.

—Pero no… ¡Eso no es lo único! La muy odiosa también anda rondando a Sa… _un amigo_. Lo acosa chicas, lo acosa —enfatizó en tono dramático. Desvió el tema antes de que la acusaran por celosa—. Ahora, ¿qué sigue en la lista?

Ese día, exactamente a dos semanas de término de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja, a Ino se le ocurrió la idea de celebrarlo con una gran fiesta sólo de chicas, reclutando a todas el mismo día a las doce del día. La fiesta empezaba a las nueve de la noche, y fácilmente podía decir que estaba en el lío de estar en una pijamada de mujeres sin poder escapar.

Apenas había podido zafarse de los brazos de Sakura (porque él sabía caminar solo) y estaba jodidamente obligado a estar cerca de ellas u organizarían un escándalo tan grande que todo Konoha lo empezaría a buscar como el jodido gato negro perdido —y sí, había pasado dos veces en tres horas, así que se dio por vencido.

—Creo que las papas fri… ¡No puede ser!

Todas pararon, completamente aterrorizadas ante el grito de su amiga. —¡¿Qué sucede, Ino?!

—¡Esa chaqueta es hermosa, es perfecta! ¡Tiene que ser mía ahora!

Sasuke roló los ojos. ¿Había alguna pérdida de tiempo mayor que esa? Y entonces recordó la cara de Uzumaki Naruto y cómo había quemado parte de la casa de Sakura intentando _calentar_ ramen (cosa que se podía hacer dentro de una olla, a fuego bajo y completamente seguro. Todos se preguntaban cómo había hecho para, prácticamente, quemar la casa), y llegó a la respuesta: sí, había cosas peores.

—Estamos comprando las cosas para la fiesta, no ropa. Y ya te has comprado tres chaquetas, dos blusas y cuatro mascadas, y de verdad empiezo a pensar que algo más habrás comprado mientras fuimos al baño. Así que, ¿no te basta con eso, cerda?

—¡Hah! —rio—, es que tú no tienes sentido alguno de la moda. Por eso los chicos me prefieren a mí.

—¿Hablas de tu "amigo"?

—¡Calla, Tenten-san!

Rieron nuevamente. —Pero ya hemos recorrido varios almacenes —murmuró Hinata—, quizá podríamos… pasar un poco a una tienda, si Ino-san lo quiere.

La rubia reía mientras aplaudía a Hinata porque era la única considerada en ese grupo; así que entraron todas a la tienda, pero la gruñona y odiosa vendedora de la tienda les repuso (mientras masticaba ruidosamente su chicle rosado):

—No mascotas —su voz era nasal—, no aquí.

Él casi pudo respirar tranquilo cuando vio que las muchachas salían con aire deprimido de la tienda.

Estaban realmente felices por comprar ropa, puesto que cierta persona que deseaba la chaqueta de cuero más costosa había dicho que podían probarse lo que quisieran, ya que estaba de buenas y les regalaría una de las cosas que mejor les quedaran —todo para el gran evento.  
¿Qué gran evento? Pues, la gran fiesta que Ino y todos los altos mandos (sí, Ino se había metido a la fuerza en la organización de todo) organizarían por el triunfo de la guerra y por… los tres grandes héroes.

_Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke_.

Habían quedado de acuerdo en que sería un secreto, ya que querían hacer todo en público y de sorpresa. Nadie sabía si ellos tenían claro que habían superado a los sannin, pero preferían reconocerlos de igual forma.

¿Por qué tan después de la guerra? Madara, el Juubi, el ejército de resucitados por el Edo Tensei y Obito habían causado muchas destrucciones, pérdidas y cambios en el mundo ninja (al punto de tener, como Madara había anunciado, que cambiar los mapas del lugar porque la geografía había mutado: Casi parecía un macabro recuerdo de la desgracia que había ocurrido) que sería desconsiderado, imbécil e incluso insensible hacer una fiesta inmediatamente.

Tantas pérdidas, tantas lágrimas, tantos reencuentros dolorosos… ¿Cómo se podía celebrar eso? Después de todo, tenían un mundo shinobi derrumbado y tenían que, mínimo, levantarlo para poder celebrar.

Y esa fiesta sería incluso un mes después de la guerra, ya que —según Ino había averiguado— los altos mandos tenían una noticia importante. O sea, los Kages. Sería una fiesta a lo grande, entre todas las naciones (y con sede Konoha, porque el sur de ésta no había sido prácticamente tocado en la Guerra, además de ser un punto semi-intermedio) o así lo habían planeado, así que tampoco se podía organizar así como si nada.

La rubia suspiró resignada. ¿Ahora bajo qué pretexto las sacaría a comprar vestidos carísimos para el evento? Era un gran secreto que sólo sabían Kages, ANBU y no sabía si los jounin. Lo dudaba.

Sasuke en realidad no pudo respirar tranquilo, porque su nariz detectó un aroma que no supo descifrar. Sabía que sus sentidos eran mucho mejores que antes, pero no se acostumbraba todavía, así que cuando sintió que su pelaje se erizaba completamente y sus garras salían sin siquiera pensarlo, supo que algo estaba mal y le incomodaba.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, dándose cuenta que un enorme perro blanco le gruñía enseñando sus dientes. _¿Ese es Akamaru?_

—¿Kiba-kun?

Sakura casi sintió que un foco se le prendía al verlo, mientras que Sasuke corrió hacia el lugar más alto que halló. Su cuerpo reaccionaba sin consultarle, haciendo que temblara al ver a un perrito.

—Oye, oye Akamaru, no ladres tanto. Es sólo un estúpido gato.

—Kiba —saludó Sakura, meciendo levemente su cabello, rogando al cielo que el plan funcionara—, hace un lindo día, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres, Sakura?

—Tu jutsu de mimetismo animal es genial… —_Genialmente útil_. Carraspeó, haciendo que las demás se acercaran con ademán curioso—, ¿no crees que puedas enseñármelo?

—¿Por qué intentas coquetear conmigo? —La miró, tragando duro—. Eres simpática, pero bueno… No eres de mi tipo, y ya sabes que Naruto es mi amigo y ¿a ti no te gustaba Sasuke? Es un poco… de zorra que intentes flirtear conmigo también.

Lo golpeó, dándole la chance a Ino de atacar a Kiba, siendo mucho más directa y recurriendo a recursos más efectivos con los hombres según ella misma (su puño).

—Mira Kiba, vas a enseñarnos tu estúpido jutsu o nos harás el favor de hacérselo a ese adorable gatito negro que está allá arriba. ¿Te enteras?

—¡Mi jutsu es un jutsu que se usa para las guerras y batallas! ¿Cómo crees que lo usaría con alguien como ese gato?

—¡Es un gato, no es un _alguien_!

—Ino-san, Kiba-kun podría hacerlo si se lo pedimos tranquilamente. ¿No, Kiba-kun? —preguntó la Hyuuga a su compañero, con una gran sonrisa. Antes de que él pudiera responder, vio a un odioso gato (los odiaba) frente a sus ojos, sujetado firmemente por los brazos de Sakura.

—¿Podrías hacer el mimetismo con él? —inquirió Tenten, siendo más paciente que sus otras amigas—, hazlo que se parezca a Sakura y ya.

A regañadientes, aceptó.

No quería ver su tarde de paseos con su adorado perro arruinada por un grupo de chicas insistentes —y Hinata—, así que concentró el mínimo de chakra posible (¡¿cómo gastaría más del mínimo en una estupidez así?!) y realizó algo que ni se podía denominar jutsu de mimetismo. Antes de huir, pensó en la posibilidad de advertirles que, con suerte, el jutsu duraría veinte minutos o quince. Pero ¿para qué?

—_Hazlo que se parezca a Sakura y ya._

_¿Qué?_ Tenía que huir antes de verse transformado en Sakura. No quería verse más y más hundido en todo el asunto del Neko no Jutsu: Tenía orgullo y detestaba ser parte de estupideces.

Así que intentó soltarse del agarre antes de que Kiba lo transformara pero…

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser una chica por culpa del jutsu, y estuvo a punto de pedirle —exigirle— a Kiba que quitara el estúpido jutsu cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar… porque en el fondo seguía siendo un humano transformado en gato transformado en chica, y parecía que el gato era el que prevalecía; y los gatos no hablaban.

—_Transformista _—le había replicado Naruto riendo después de verse transformado en gato por primera vez, cosa que encontró un sinsentido. Y ahora…

_Esto es por la confianza de la aldea_, se tuvo que recordar, intentando no pegarse con la palma en la frente.

Todas rieron felices y lo empujaron a la tienda, que era molestamente rosada y femenina para sus ojos. Solamente era una tiendita de ropa dentro de una aldea bastante grande; sospechaba que era la única que no vendía artefactos ninja o ropa shinobi. Porque ¿para qué se querían ropas formales? No interesaba ahora…

Tenía que escapar de ser una chica ya.

Sakura entró con Sasuke, como su clon, al vestidor. Y como le tocó la mala suerte de que su odiosa compañera de equipo estuviese buscando vestidos… Bueno, fue la primera vez que usó un vestido, y al ser el clon de Sakura por unos minutos, también llevaba su ropa interior.

Estaba usando un vestido floreado, siendo evaluado por su compañera de equipo para ver si era el mejor vestido, y tenía, probablemente, algo de maquillaje encima.

Estaba usando un jodido sujetador.

¿Dónde diablos había quedado su orgullo?

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Y dinos… ¿cómo besa Sakura?

Lee escupió su bebida dramáticamente, mojando a Chouji con ésta.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —enrojeció—, no es como si Sakura-san y yo estemos en algo o…

—Tú cállate, que ella ni te toma en cuenta —espetó Kiba, mirando insistentemente a la persona en frente suyo—. Le hablaba a Neji.

—¿Por qué te preguntan por Sakura-san, Neji? —Sentía cómo su furia lo invadía, ¿cómo fue que su rival le había quitado a Sakura? Podría haber competido y perdido siempre contra Neji, pero preferiría haber perdido en el talento que en el amor—. La bella flor de cerezo… La dulce Sakura-san… ¿Cómo fue que tú estás con Sakura-san?

—¡¿Neji y Sakura-chan?! —La simple idea lograba molestar a Naruto. ¿Cómo es que _él_ podía haber captado la atención de su compañera, amiga, de la chica que lo había golpeado tan fuerte en la mañana que aún le dolía el brazo roto?

Ya que Sasuke ocupara el corazón de ella era frustrante, pero ¿los estaba dejando de lado por alguien ajeno al equipo siete?

—Estáis imaginando cosas idiotas. Entre yo y Sakura no pasa nada.

—… Aún —concluyeron todos, con diferentes expresiones dependiendo del grado de confianza y cariño que le tenían a la kunoichi.

—Qué problemático. Es evidente que entre ustedes pasa algo, no lo niegues; prácticamente viven juntos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. _¿Qué ha dicho Shikamaru?_

Su problemático amigo rubio prácticamente lo había arrastrado (mientras estaba transformado en Sakura, porque resulta que no sólo estaba Kiba paseando por las calles de Konoha; estaban todos los chicos que él conocía desde la escuela) hasta su casa, diciéndole que las chicas se juntarían y los chicos también lo harían…

Así que la transformación se deshizo a mitad del camino, volviendo a ser un gato. Tuvo que arañar a su mejor amigo para que parara de reír y de llamarlo «Sasuke-chan». ¿Cómo fue que no había notado que detrás de Kiba, a unos dos metros, venía una caravana de idiotas?

_Hubiese desaparecido en ese entonces_, pensó.

—Comida, necesito comida. ¡Una junta no es una junta sin comida!

—No entiendo por qué Naruto nos ha invitado —dijo Shino con cierto aire misterioso. Él era bastante inteligente y el rubio temía que lo descubriese tan pronto—. De hecho, no entiendo por qué nos ha invitado justo cuando las chicas se juntan.

—Qué misterio, Shino.

—La ironía no es necesaria, Kiba. Y es obvio todo esto: Neji y Sakura están saliendo.

—Ya que molestáis tanto, os contaré qué es lo que suced…

—¡Un segundo! Mirad a las chicas, van a la casa de Sakura-chan. Tengo el perfecto escondite para ver y escuchar todo —susurró desde la ventana, viendo cómo las chicas iban en caravana hacia el lugar mencionado por él.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Shikamaru y Temari están saliendo. No es oficial aún.

—Genial. Ahora todo el mundo está saliendo y con parejas.

—Sí, tú también con Neji. ¿De qué te quejas?

Revolvió el contenido de su copa, viendo casi maravillada éste. Era simple jugo, mas Tenten había insistido en que era más divertido servirlo en recipientes comúnmente utilizados para el sake; e, infantilmente, le encontraba la razón.

Se animó a preguntar lo que le había estado intrigando desde hacía más de dos semanas: —¿Neji-nii-san y tú están saliendo, Sakura-san?

—¡C-claro que no! —negó, enfatizando que era mentira con sus manos—, por favor, no creas en esas estupideces, Hinata.

—Naruto está soltero, Hinata.

Sentía cómo enrojecía cruelmente, tan odiosamente típico en ella. Sí sabía que estaba soltero, no obstante, también estaba muy consciente de que él seguía queriendo a Sakura; después de todo, ella no quería obligar a él a que la quisiera. Ahora se sentía mucho más necesaria y reconocida por Naruto (el poder haberlo ayudado en la guerra, haberlo sacado de la bruma de la desesperación era un algo) ya se sentía glorioso: Ella sólo quería hacer que él fuese feliz.

Ella se sentía feliz, así que evitó pensar en que Naruto probablemente quería a la chica con cabello rosa frente a ella. ¿Y qué importaba? Si el alocado rubio era feliz, transmitiría su felicidad hasta ella; ahora era su amiga y se sentía bien con haber avanzado.

Que las cosas fluyeran nada más. Y con esto, sonrió.

—Ino, no la molestes.

—¿Qué? Espera, no te escucho, creo que tu gran frente interfiere con lo que dices.

—¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!

—¡Tampoco lo tiene el que tú desperdicies a un bombón como lo es Neji! De hecho ni te creo, seguro que ya has tenido la suerte de verlo sin ropa.

Neji casi se cayó al oír esto. _Sabía yo que no era buena opción espiarlas_, pensó; y sin embargo, él no las estaba espiando precisamente: Se hallaba sentado en una rama un tanto lejana al escondite, acompañando a sus amigos pero sin involucrarse en aquella locura.

—Si tanto te gusta Neji-kun, ¡entonces tírate encima de él como lo haces con Sasuke-kun!

Si no hubiese sido por los reflejos felinos, el Uchiha se hubiese caído de la rama cuando Naruto lo golpeó, como diciéndole «Mira, hablan de ti». Le dedicó una mirada sin expresión, para luego observar a los demás chicos: Ninguno lo había notado.

Perfecto. El Neko no Jutsu era un secreto y la indiscreción de su idiota amigo no había sido notada por nadie.

—Oh… _Oh_. Has caído bajo. Sabes perfectamente que eso ya pasó.

—Sí, claro. Tú siempre interesándote en quienes _yo_ me intereso.

—¡Hah, lo has admitido! Quieres a Neji.

—Sólo lo dices porque tú quieres a Sasuke-kun y me quieres fuera de tu camino —se acercó a ella, con cierto aura que presagiaba una pelea bastante brutal. Tenten e Hinata no sabían qué hacer, así que optaron por callarse y agazaparse en sus lugares en el sillón—, me ves como una amenaza. Admítelo, Ino_-chan_ —molestó agregando un diminutivo a su nombre, haciéndola sentir inmadura con éxito—, la que siempre ha ganado en nuestras batallas he sido yo.

—Tú sabes perfectamente que Sasuke-kun no es… —¿cómo encontrar la palabra indicada para decirlo sin decir que se había rendido, o que había asumido su derrota? Joder, esto la estaba matando—, yo estoy interesada en otro.

—Sí, claro.

—Sí, claro —siseó sin ironía.

—¿Entonces quién?

—Como si te lo fuera a decir…

—Oh, entonces sí es Sasuke-kun.

—No —le dio la espalda—, no es él.

—¿Entonces _quién_?

—¡Es Sai, joder, Sai! —gritó, harta del interrogatorio, sucumbiendo ante la presión de la mirada de Sakura. Sin duda ella tenía buenos dotes para interrogar, o quizá era que ella misma tenía poca capacidad de resistencia contra la presión de un interrogatorio. Quién sabe—. ¿Ahora me dejarás tranquila?

—Es todo lo que quería saber, Ino_-chan_ —dijo con voz melódica y una sonrisa, cantando su victoria.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Acaso escucharon lo que yo he escuchado?

—No me jodas… Han dicho demasiado como para procesar todo.

—Sí… No tenía ni la menor idea de esto, ¿cómo es que Ino no nos contó que le gustaba Sai, Shikamaru?

Las miradas se dirigieron al Nara, inspeccionando su aspecto que no había variado ante lo que habían dicho las kunoichis.

—¿Tú y Temari están saliendo?

Con su típica expresión aburrida, señaló: —Chismes, inventan cosas inverosímiles.

—Shh, shh, ¡están volviendo a hablar!

Todos callaron, porque de una u otra forma, les intrigaba saber cómo pensaban las chicas y lo que decían. Era divertido ver a la mujer detrás de la kunoichi, porque sólo entre ellas eran tan abiertas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

—Deja de llamarme «Ino-chan». Diría que sería equivocado llamarte «Sakura-chan» si no viese cuán retardada eres con los chicos… Aunque, considerando tus curvas inexistentes no es de extrañar —masculló lentamente, impregnando veneno en cada una de las letras mencionadas. Ése sí que había sido un golpe bajo y ambas lo notaron, sin embargo, ninguna dejó aquella conversación.

—Tan superficial como siempre —Su sonrisa sardónica le costó un poco de digerir a Ino, sin tener más que reclamarle—. ¿Sin recursos? Siempre que te quedas sin ellos recurres al insulto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Espera, deberíamos intervenir. La pelea entre Ino y Sakura-san está tornándose demasiado intensa —aulló Lee, con cierta furia. ¿Insultaban a _su_ bella flor? Si bien su belleza no era la típica, tenía algo tan diferente y dulce que atraía. Nadie la podía insultar así—, ¡están hablando…!

—Temas incómodos —Interrumpieron todos los demás.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese hablar algo más, vieron al misterioso gato negro posarse frente al marco de la venta, fulminando a la rubia con su oscura mirada. Casi parecía molesto por el insulto a su dueña para todos los presentes.

—Es normal que su gato la quiera proteger —Aceptó Shino, a lo que los demás lo secundaron.

—En este gato no es normal ninguna muestra de afecto —murmuró Naruto, consciente de que Sasuke sí lo había escuchado.

Entró en la casa de Sakura por la ventana entreabierta, posándose a su lado inconscientemente. Le molestaba el _tener_ que proteger a sus compañeros de cualquier cosa que considerara una amenaza; al parecer quería estar al lado de Sakura para ver cómo se defendía de Ino…

Sólo para eso, no era como si quisiera "apoyarla" o decir que estaba con ella poniéndose a su lado, ¿no?

.-.-.-.-.-.

El timbre tocó, y Sakura corrió a abrirlo mientras tomaba a Sasuke entre sus brazos.

—Hola, su pedido está aquí. Son los dulces que ordenaron.

—Oh, gracias —Cerró la puerta sin siquiera ver al repartidor, que le sonreía galantemente. El Uchiha se fastidió un poco, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan popular entre los chicos?

Era odioso que tantos inútiles intentaran ligar con ella.

Ino y Sakura se sentaron al lado una de la otra, mientras reían cómplices ante la mirada atónita de todos. —Creo que sí podré audicionar para la obra que te dije, frentona.

—Estás muy corta de insultos, incluso pensé que te saldrías de personaje en cualquier momento —rio su mejor amiga, pegándole un codazo—, eres aún inexperta. Dudo que alguien haya creído nuestra pelea falsa. La única escena que tenías que ensayar y sale tan mal.

—¡¿P-pelea falsa?!

Sin más que decir, Ino levantó un libreto y sus labios delicadamente pintados se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera.

—Me han invitado a participar a una película que trata sobre ninjas, y con Sakura estábamos ensayando una escena: Me toca pelear con una kunoichi e insultarla por su cuerpo e idioteces de ese estilo —explicó tranquilamente—. Me iría sólo dos semanas, además de que podría perfeccionar más mis técnicas porque habrá muchos shinobis de muchas naciones allí. En fin, con tal de que haya algunos de Suna…

—Para de babear mi piso, ¿quieres?

—Eh, ¡no puedes decir que los hombres de Suna no son atractivos! En especial…

—Por favor, no lo digas —Puso su mano en su frente, mientras negaba como si su amiga estuviese loca.

Hinata y Tenten miraron con cierta curiosidad. Por fin podían unirse nuevamente, estaban un tanto perdidas y ni sabían desde qué momento su pelea falsa había empezado; en parte creían que la pelea había sido verdadera, las cosas que se dijeron seguramente no estaban dictadas por ningún guion e improvisaron diciendo lo que siempre habían querido decirse.

Excepto la última parte, de eso estaban seguras.

—¿Decir qué? —inquirieron, y la loca amiga rubia de Sakura se decidió a hablar de una vez por todas.

—Que Gaara es el hombre más lindo de todo Suna —suspiró soñadora—, e incluso tiene chicas locas detrás de él.

—Es el Kazekage —dijo Tenten, consternada porque ella se hubiese fijado en alguien con tanta importancia y seriedad como para preocuparse por una relación.

—Sí, él es _el_ Kazekage —respondió, diciéndole mudamente que él era único—. No pueden negar que es realmente atractivo. ¿Saben cuándo viene a Konoha?

.-.-.-.-.-.

Intentando sacar del estupor propio después de una declaración, levantó sus brazos enfundados en su traje naranja para que desviaran la mirada hacia él y cerraran las mandíbulas. ¿Era necesario ser tan dramáticos a la hora de mostrar sorpresa?

Necesitaba de su concentración y ayuda más que nunca.

—Chicos, tengo una idea para que las chicas digan muchas cosas más. Y probablemente nos maten si lo descubren, pero vale la pena el riesgo —propuso Naruto—, o eso creo. ¿Sabían que cuando uno está borracho ni sabe lo que dice? Y si las chicas han dicho todo eso sobrias…

Todos coincidieron en que era un idiota… con buenas ideas.

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado a mi abuelito._

_Fallecido el martes 9 de Julio del 2013._

* * *

Ya, perdón. Hubo muchísimos factores que retrasaron dos semanas esta entrega (y algunos días también). Lamentablemente, mi abuelo falleció el martes pasado; comprenderán que no estaba en condiciones de escribir siquiera.  
Estuve muy ocupada, además del acontecimiento de mi abuelito me golpeó bastante fuerte, y comprenderán que lo menos que quería era preocuparme de algo más. La semana anterior a ésa ni encontré inspiración para escribir el capítulo.

Tarde pero aquí. Amaría responder los reviews de los anónimos de inmediato, ¡pero ni siquiera encuentro algo de tiempo para buscarlos! Les quiero agradecer un montón sus reviews, 78 reviews en tres capítulos :D Los A-M-O. Suben el ánimo enormemente (L).

**En el próximo capítulo** veremos cuál es mi resolución sobre Neji: si murió o no lo hizo, y también qué hay detrás de la relación entre estos dos… Veremos si es algo romántico o no :3. ¿Les doy un último spoiler? **En el próximo capítulo habrá un ****beso**. Adivinen de quién, hagan sus apuestas. Oh, y en el próximo capítulo tendremos todo lo que pasó con Shikamaru y Sakura.

¡El relleno de Naruto se acaba! Sí, el jueves 18 (tomorrow) saldrá un nuevo capítulo de anime que estará basado en el manga.  
Y hablando del manga, ¿fui la única que tuvo un infarto con Sasuke en las últimas páginas? Él es **bueno**. Lo sé.

_Adiós_, queridas mías. Las "veo" el próximo viernes. Ojalá me digan qué tal mediante un review :).

_Un beso enorme (L)._

_.-_

**P.D. del día 20/7: **Ni idea de qué ocurrió, pero al ingresar para responder los reviews noté que no estaba este capítulo en línea, se había borrado. No cambió nada de nada, solamente lo subí de nuevo. Qué raro.


	5. Como perro y gato

**¡Hola!**

Tengo una magnífica explicación de por qué estoy acá un martes: El sábado juraba que era viernes, y como el capítulo estuvo semi-listo a las doce de la noche, dije "Oh, lo subiré el sábado. Un día no es nada". Y, cuando dije eso, era sábado xD. Luego el domingo me devolví a mi casa (porque anduve de viaje), y con todos los preparativos para volver _de nuevo_ a clases, no alcancé a revisar y releer el capítulo. Y ésa es mi historia :D Espero no las haya hecho esperar demasiado.

Cien, ¡cien reviews! De hecho ciento uno :D No pueden ser más adorables, las quiero mucho y qué genial que les guste la historia, cada vez "veo" más caras nuevas y "veo" las que siguen la historia desde el primer capítulo, ¡es demasiado genial! Sus favoritos, alertas y reviews son un lindo lindo detalle. Hoy rehíce el capítulo por completo, porque encontraba que estaba decayendo un poco en escritura y tenía demasiados diálogos, haciéndolo muy largo y con poca narración :P.

Eeeen fin… ¿Saben? Estoy segura de que Sasuke y Sakura son novios en secreto en el manga, solo es que Kishimoto espera el momento adecuado para decirlo (? xDD ¿Lo imagináis?

**Nota: **Como he vuelto a clases, y ahora estoy en una fase de "reestructurar" —si es que así se puede llamarle— mi vida, así que necesitaré que tengáis paciencia conmigo y mis actualizaciones poco puntuales. Las actualizaciones serán los viernes, pero cada dos semanas en vez de cada semana, eso es **seguro**. Sin embargo, cada viernes intentaré subir los capítulos para hacerlo semanal, cosa que **no es segura**; esperad los capítulos cada dos semanas. _¡Gracias por la comprensión!_

Una última petición: las frases respecto a gatos se me están acabando, así que si pueden aportar algunas que conozcan, sería genial :). _Excepto_, "los gatos tienen siete vidas", que será el próximo capítulo según tengo pensado.

Y todos los que nunca imaginaron que el beso sería entre _esos_ dos, dejen review para ver qué tan wtf las dejé xD ¿Alguien se lo imaginó? Se merece un baile si es así, aunque realmente dudo que _ese_ par haya pasado por sus cabecitas.

_¡Besos y he aquí el capítulo!_

* * *

**B**ostezó, alzando y desentumeciendo sus nudillos al estirarlos con fuerza como siempre hacía cada vez que terminaba una misión cansina, pese a que esta había sido idiota y gastó innecesariamente su chakra. _Pensándolo mejor, creo que él sí se merecía una paliza de las buenas. No fue un malgasto._

—J-juré que nunca volvería a cabrear a Sakura-chan… —oyó que musitaba, haciendo que frunciese el ceño nuevamente—, lo juré porque me mataría; no fue mi intención hacerte enojar, de verdad. D-duele, ¡duele Sakura-chan! Por favor, cúrame o al menos deja de golpearme, ¡prometo no volver a hacerlo! Por favor —Lloró.

—Tch, ¡te mereces eso y mucho más, shannaro! Eres un completo idiota, uno _muy_ grande. Ahora, iré a ver cómo les va a las chicas con _sus_ chicos.

—Tu sonrisa es maligna, siempre es así cuando estás a punto de cometer una masacre. Ya bast… ¡Duele, joder, _duele_!

Y con un último golpe, dejando a Naruto agonizando en la fría tierra húmeda de verano, antes que Sakura hubiese siseado con cierto veneno:

—Eso les pasa a los chicos cuando intentan espiar y emborrachar poniendo sake a las chicas: Salen lastimados por olvidar que también somos kunoichis.

* * *

**«Neko no Jutsu»**

Capítulo cinco: Como perro y gato

* * *

**A**ntes de que Sakura y las demás kunoichis descubrieran los planes de Naruto y los demás ninjas, ocurrieron bastantes cosas. Sin embargo, el defecto que tuvo el gran plan de los hombres fue uno simple: Hyuuga Hinata.

La heredera del Byakugan sabía exactamente cómo se sentía cuando el Byakugan te estaba observando, analizando, recorriendo cada uno de los movimientos de las personas en la habitación para luego desaparecer como llegó.

Hinata se irguió repentinamente, mirando hacia todos lados casi de manera desesperada. Sus amigas simplemente la miraron con curiosidad, poniéndose alerta de inmediato sin demostrarlo en absoluto. Al no ser usual un movimiento tan brusco, todas supieron que algo andaba mal.

—Qué extraño… —musitó—, esta sensación…

—Hinata —llamó Tenten en un susurro, intentando parecer como si hablaba de ropa o cualquier cosa normal en una noche de chicas—, ¿qué sucede?

—E-es la sensación que se tiene cuando alguien te mira con el Byakugan, creí haberla sentido pero… es imposible.

_¿Byakugan? Es imposible, no siento ninguna presencia por aquí, _pensó Sakura. —Tenten-san, tú sabes cómo se siente el ya-sabes-qué de Neji-kun, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no estaba atenta como para sentirlo.

Calló unos segundos, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse de mejor manera. Los susurros que tenían para comunicarse (si es que había algún enemigo allá afuera, no debían demostrar que sabían de su presencia) se cambiaron por diálogos sin sentido para hacer pasar desapercibida a Hinata y su inspección. Un pequeño asentimiento de parte de Ino y ella activó su propio Byakugan un segundo.

Ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. —S-son los… ¡Son los chicos!

Las tres chicas restantes intentaron no gritar de la sorpresa, mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas para no gritarles improperios a los muy idiotas. Sasuke, quien se encontraba alejado de las chicas observando la luna, casi roló los ojos. ¿Qué clase de idiota olvidaba que ellas también eran shinobis? Se alejó más aún, ya que no quería verse involucrado en eso.

Simplemente quería dar uno de sus paseos y alejarse del embrollo de las chicas y sus idioteces, y de los chicos que eran idiotas pero por las chicas.

—¿Qué haremos?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa que a todas les supo como siniestra. —Preferiría molerlos a golpes —la sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento—, pero creo que es muchísimo más satisfactorio vengarnos.

La rubia rio tétricamente. —Si algo has sacado de tu enamoramiento de Sasuke-kun es aprender que la venganza es un buen método.

Sakura y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño, pero ninguno replicó o hizo nada en contra de la idea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—_Misión cumplida, dattebayo _—resonó con un ligero eco, haciendo que el radio vibrara odiosamente en su oído—_, el sake está puesto en el jugo. No sé qué han hecho, pero lo he olido y no huele a nada. ¡Son unos jodidos ídolos, 'ttebayo!_ —Rio.

Con un suspiro largo y pausado, como saboreando previamente el aire que salía, Shikamaru dejó escapar de sus labios su brillante plan —o lo más que pensaba esforzarse para algo tan ridículo, que de igual manera ponía en riesgo su integridad física.

—Ahora, sólo escuchen lo que las chicas van a decir y déjenme irme rápido de aquí antes de que algo salga mal. Tengo que ir a recibir a la gente de Suna para organizar los exámenes chunin de este año, y Temari es realmente molesta y problemática cuando llego tarde.

Naruto aterrizó a su lado, murmurando algo sobre lo genial que era por haberse atrevido a hacer algo tan arriesgado.

—¡Qué genial que disfrutes de tu juventud teniendo citas! Así es como la llama de la juventud arde más fuerte.

—No es una cita.

—Dejen de molestar a Shikamaru, ¿no ven que le da pena aceptarlo? —dijo Chouji con una sonrisa amigable, sin ningún atisbo de burla que pintara su voz—. Cuando él quiera, lo dirá y ya.

—_No_ es una cita. De todos modos, después me cuentan cómo salió todo y con cuántos huesos rotos quedó cada uno.

—Si sigues suspirando así se te escapará la felicidad, o así dice el dicho.

—Como sea, Shino. Buena suerte —se despidió de forma militar, con una mano en su frente y luego alzándola. En ningún momento se desesperó o enojó por culpa de las insinuaciones de sus amigos, simplemente se limitaba a ignorar todo aquello que le parecía idiota. ¿Él y Temari en una cita? _Es ridículo_, y sonrió.

El radio que tenían en frente era su salvación, la fuente de toda la información que pudiesen desear. Lentamente, muy lentamente y sin darse cuenta, las chicas estarían ingiriendo sake del _no-tan-bueno_ (ellos no eran millonarios, después de todo), emborrachándose cada vez más. El líquido deslizándose por sus gargantas con parsimonia, haciendo que cada vez la lengua se soltase más y la cordura prevaleciera menos; casi podían sentir la gloria al oír lo que querían oír.

«_¿Sabían qué? Creo que desistiré de Sasuke-kun y me iré con Naruto porque acabo de darme cuenta que es el hombre de mi vida y es mucho mejor que ese perdedor. Cuando lo vea, le diré lo que siento y cuánto deseo pasar con él esta noche… ¡No! ¡Todas las noches de mi vida, shannaro!_»

A Naruto le gustaba soñar en grande.

«_Lee es el mejor ninja que ha existido en toda la tierra, creo que es incluso mejor que Neji en todos y cada uno de los aspectos posibles. ¡Él sí que es un ganador!_»

Ahh… Lee ya sentía el sabor del reconocimiento en sus papilas gustativas.

«_Chouji está delgado, ¡ahora sí que las chicas se mueren por él! Estoy orgullosa de él._»

Ino admitiendo algo como eso, con orgullo tiñendo su voz y sus entrañas vibrando de emoción al decirlo, era tan común como ver a Sakura tratando bien a Naruto. Escucharlo de su propia boca tinturada con brillo por una noche le sabría bien, él también se merecía reconocimiento, ¿no?

«_Shino-kun siempre es escuchado por todos._»

Cómo desearía que eso fuese verdad, siempre se sentía ignorado y escuchar eso sería reconfortante.

«_No mataré a Neji cuando descubra lo que están haciendo los chicos._»

La sola oración era lo que le sabía a gloria esa noche. No sabía cómo rayos se había involucrado —y prestado la herencia visual de su clan— en tal estupidez, mas ya estaba hecho y no había forma de volver atrás. Sabía perfectamente que los descubrirían y los matarían lentamente, y si su compañera de equipo decidía no hacerlo ni molestarlo con regaños, pasaría a ser su favorita por mucho y se lo agradecería de por vida.

«_Kiba-kun es quien será Hokage y es definitivamente el miembro más fuerte del equipo._»

La pura verdad para Kiba.

—_Entonces, cuéntanos Sakura_ —el radio se estremeció entre los arbustos en los que estaban, revelando la voz de Ino que sonaba levemente distorsionada. Todos se acercaron inconscientemente, hasta el mismo Neji, al radio para poder escuchar. La curiosidad era una _gran_ debilidad para un ninja—_, cuéntanos cómo fue tu primera vez con Neji._

Si el Hyuuga hubiese tenido líquido dentro de su boca, seguramente lo hubiese escupido; y si hubiese estado al borde de la rama en la que estaban posados también, se hubiese caído de la impresión. Pero no era ni una ni la otra, no obstante, era observado por tres pares de ojos con incredulidad y dos con furia expresa.

—No sé de qué están hablando —frunció el ceño ante la incredulidad que yacía en todos los ojos—, ¡no es verdad!

—_Apuesto a que fue lento y dulce, él se ve de ese tipo._

Miró casi con desesperación al radio, cambiando su indignación por ésta. —Es mentira.

—_¿O quizás rápido y duro?_

Sinceramente, en ese punto, todos sentían sus mejillas arder, aunque ninguno le prestó especial atención a ese insignificante detalle.

—_Tú que conoces a Neji, Tenten-san, debes saber qué tipo es él. Tal vez tiene un lado oscuro y él es húmedo y salvaje; cuéntanos._

Naruto carraspeó con furia, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Sí, Neji, cuéntanos cómo fue. ¿Fuiste lento y dulce? Oh, eres todo un caballero —Roló los ojos—. ¿O fuiste rápido y duro? Wuaw, eres alguien que esconde muchas cosas, ¿o de verdad fuiste húmedo y salvaje?

—Basta de una vez, estáis insinuando estupideces. Entre Sakura y yo no pasa nada.

El rubio miró al gato negro a su lado, casi podía decir que se veía molesto en demasía.  
Los comentarios cada vez calaban más hondo en su mente y resonaban como eco en su cabeza, recordando la experiencia de hacía unos días con el _arriba y abajo_ y el _más rápido_ que malinterpretó. Ahora, ante lo que sucedía, se sentía molesto porque insinuaran tantas tonterías que eran completamente imposibles. Sakura no era de ese estilo y decir que andaba con Neji era como decir que estaba traicionando los sentimientos que ella _obviamente _seguía teniendo por él. _Tonterías, realmente_, pensó.

—Sasuke, ¿en qué momento llegaste?

Al escuchar el susurro de su amigo, simplemente lo miró e ignoró. Había huido de las chicas para dar un paseo consigo mismo, intentando responder a un millar de preguntas que rondaban en su mente desde que había regresado a Konoha; y por esas razones extrañas que solía seguir él, decidió ver cómo fracasaba el plan de los idiotas de su generación, Lee y Neji. Y se había encontrado con _esa _conversación.

—_Cerda, él y yo no somos nada. Métetelo en la cabeza _—Una mirada de superioridad de parte del Hyuuga hacia sus amigos hizo acto de presencia.

—Oh, perdón por no creerte, _Neji-kun _—molestó Kiba, imitando el tono de Sakura—. Lástima para ti que ella siga queriendo a Sasuke.

—No por mucho —se jactó el Uzumaki, lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Sasuke.

—_Buuh, qué lástima. En fin, ¿no creéis que nuestros chicos son lindos?_

—_Por supuesto que lo son._

Miradas de superioridad de parte de todos, que elevaron un poco más la barbilla.

—_¿Pero tú te refieres a su cara o a lo que hay debajo de su ropa?_

—_¡I-Ino-san! N-no digas tan a la ligera eso…_

—_Hah, admite que alguna vez has visto el trasero de alguno de los chicos. Todas lo hemos hecho, y he de decir que están bastante bien dotados por detrás, ¿qué tal será por delante?_

Bien, esto se estaba poniendo raro para todos. Mas, por alguna morbosa razón, no podían dejar de escuchar con un nuevo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas al notar de qué hablaban.

—_¿Por delante? Pero si ellos no son muje… ¡Ay, qué eres cerda! ¡Maldita seas, cerda!_

—_No seas llorona, Sakura. Oye, y hablando de tus múltiples amoríos… ¿Qué ha sucedido con Sasuke-kun?_

—_C-creo que él y Sakura-san conversaron bastante en la guerra _—la voz de Hinata estaba llenando el silencio que se había instalado tanto donde las chicas como con los chicos—_, quizás ya arreglaron todo y están bien… Espero que así sea._

—_Claro, su relación de amor eterno sigue intacta._

—_Dejando de lado las ironías, a mí me parecía que ellos eran muy cercanos cuando eran pequeños _—apuntó Tenten con sinceridad—_. Sakura, sigues enamorada de Sasuke ¿verdad?_

Hasta por el radio se pudo oír cómo tragaba duro antes de responder. Sasuke inconscientemente se tensó por la incomodidad, aunque una parte de su cerebro se encontraba expectante a la respuesta; ya ni siquiera podía ver a Sakura de la misma manera desde que la encontró soñando con él, no se imaginaba cómo sería si supiese que ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo… Cosa que él daba por sentado —y no por arrogancia, sino, por algunos gestos que tenía con él sin saberlo—, mas, escucharlo de su propia boca no daba el mismo impacto.

—_Oh sí, sí, la pobre frente de marquesina sigue amando locamente a Sasuke _—irrumpió Ino con tono jocoso y chillón—_, puede que el muy bastardo le haya roto el corazón y le haya dolido en su momento; pero eso sanó cuando ambos aclararon todo. En cambio, los golpes y huesos rotos que les dejaremos a ustedes, chicos, no sanarán tan fácil; oh, sí, sabemos que nos están espiando y esperen a que salgamos…_

—_¡Os mataremos, shannaro!_

—_Créanme, traigo un arsenal completo de armas aquí y planeo usar todas con ustedes._

Tragaron duro, tomando el cuello de sus prendas y removiéndolo de manera incómoda. —… Corran.

Todos asintieron, pero cuando se dieron vuelta para realizar tan heroica acción, vieron paradas a cuatro kunoichis frente suyo.

—¿Iban a algún lado, _queridos_ chicos? —Rieron.

No sabían cómo explicarse el hecho de que ellas fuesen tan rápidas, mas, no es como si hubiese tiempo de pensar cuando tenían que luchar por sus vidas. Ese día juraron solemnemente nunca volver a subestimar a las kunoichis, a sobreestimarse a ellos mismos, ni a espiar a tan aterradoras mujeres.

… Aunque al fin y al cabo, las querían así como eran. Por más fuerte que golpearan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto?

—Sasuke debe estar con esa chica todo el día, ¿cuál es el jodido punto? Con Orochimaru-sama tenía más beneficios, pero con Sasuke es otro cuento… ¡Incluso lo dejan con una chica de dudosa procedencia! Yo la conocí antes y puedo jurar solemnemente que ella _quiere_ a Sasuke, ¡¿cómo la dejan con ella?! Además de que no soporto tener que hacer un estúpido servicio a una aldea que no es la mía… ¿Qué diablos le pasa a la gente aquí? Son molestos.

Bien, puede que quizá haya estado con Akatsuki un tiempo, intentado raptar al hermano menor del Raikage, robado una espada perteneciente a uno de los espadachines de la niebla, pertenecido al grupo de un criminal rango S de Konoha y estado con Orochimaru un tiempo —no necesariamente en ese orden, pero creía que así era el orden de importancia—.

Sí, joder, lo admitía. No era un pan de Dios, pero tampoco había sido _tan _malo.

—Y tú no te callas nunca, zanahoria odiosa —bufó Suigetsu, callando las molestas quejas que Karin llevaba a cabo desde la mañana—. Por _tu_ culpa Juugo no está aquí y está cuidando de animales, sin tener que trabajar. Tú y tus quejas… Además sospecho que es culpa de tu cabello.

_¿Y por esto decidí quedarme en esta aldea? ¿Servicio comunitario junto a alguien desagradable?_

—¡Maldito imbécil! Si estamos trabajando más, es _tu_ culpa por llamar a la Hokage «alteza». ¿Qué no te enteras de que es la _Hokage_, tiburón odioso?

—Ah, claro, por llamarla de una buena forma nos castigan. Sí, sí… Tiene mucho sentido, veo que eres una zanahoria inteligente; así Sasuke te querrá por siempre y para siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe —apuntó con ironía.

Dos semanas desde que habían llegado, o algo por el estilo. Y él que había escuchado hablar de Konoha como una aldea justa y respetable, con buenos sueldos y chicas lindas. ¡A la mierda todas esas mentiras! ¿Quién diablos creería eso?

Los habían tenido trabajando como servicio comunitario durante todo el día, las últimas semanas; limpiando calles, celdas, las botellas vacías de sake de la Hokage (_suerte que es alguien admirable y seria_, solía pensar Suigetsu), y todo aquel ser que ensuciara aunque fuese un poco la "linda" villa de la Hoja.  
Y no estaría tan mal si les pagaran algo, pero no… ¡Ésa era sólo una prueba de confianza! Si la superaban, recién podrían pedir el derecho a ser shinobis de la Hoja, adjudicándoles el rango de genin con misiones de genin. Para remate los tenían viviendo en una pensión de décima categoría.

_Cómo me gustaría ser Sasuke para estar recostado en los pechos de la sexy médico… En cambio, tengo a una pelirroja mandona que no ha parado de quejarse ni un segundo. Dios, él se convierte en un villano ¿y gana todo eso? Y yo, siendo tan bueno como soy, tengo a… Karin._

—Arg, ¡cállate! Nosotros dos somos los que peor quedamos, Juugo cuida de los animales como ha hecho siempre y Sasuke… —apretó el puño con ira—, arg, ¡y a Sasuke lo cuidan y miman! ¿Cuál es el punto del castigo? ¡Debe haber dormido con la chica todas estas noches y se atreven a llamar castigo a eso, además de que tiene una cama confortable y nosotros dormimos en una estúpida pensión de gente estúpida! Además de esa tonta _pelirrosa_ ¡seguro se lo quería coger y ya!

—¡Cállate, maldita sea, cállate! Llevo escuchando tus quejas todo el maldito día, ¿acaso crees que el sonido de tu voz es tan agradable como para dejarme privado de él? ¡Noticias, zanahoria! ¡No lo es para nada! —Respiró, ahora más tranquilo. Ya había descargado todo lo que le había querido decir a su compañera, y ahora sentía la calma brotarle de los poros—. Uff, qué manera de molestar, has superado todos los límites de la molestia conocidos… Creo que tienes un récord. Además, ¿cómo diablos una mujer coge a un hombre? No, para, para… ¿Cómo una mujer coge a un _gatito_?

—¡Tú! —señaló con el dedo a Suigetsu, y él supo que algo andaba mal—, ¡tú, maldito idiota! ¿No entiendes en qué situación de injusticia estamos?

Suigetsu tomó a Karin de los hombros y la miró seriamente, haciendo que ésta se callara, algo extrañada por su seriedad.

—Mira, como vuelvas a abrir la boca, te castigaré. Eres una odiosa, ¿te enteras?

—Y tú un maldito idiota, además de… ¡Hmm!

Suigetsu calló a Karin de un beso.

No, no fue un beso. Casi se podía decir que fue un golpe de su boca a la de ella, porque no hubo caricia ni delicadeza; eran como esos besos que las madres daban a sus hijos… y quizá mordió su labio inferior intencionalmente. Sólo para hacerla molestar, por _nada_ más.

Corto, preciso, un roce de labios a duras penas; que, de hecho, sorprendió a los dos. No era que Suigetsu haya pensado en que su castigo sería darle un beso, sino, había pensado que una broma a la entrada de su habitación —algo que hiciese que se molestara tanto como ella lo había molestado a él, u ojalá, más—; pero al notar que hablaba tanto, se desesperó e hizo cosas sin pensar.

—¡¿P-pero qué crees que has hecho?! —dijo en tono confidente, bajando la voz notoriamente.

Miró hacia todos lados, buscando a algún posible testigo de aquel hecho; no notó a nadie importante, sólo tres pequeños niños que los miraban curiosos. Se analizó a ella misma y logró notar que estaba sonrojada. _Estúpido imbécil, ¿qué rayos le pasa?_

—No te callabas. Oh, espera un segundo, ahora que ya te he besado no querrás callarte nunca… —Se lamentó en pose dramática.

—Si tú te atreves a mencionar que nos besamos… —amenazó con un puño en alto—, y aún si Sasuke se llega a enterar… despídete de tu descendencia.

—¡Admitiste que te gusta Sasuke! —rio señalándola, con una expresión que claramente le decía «tonta»—, y ni siquiera podrías dejarme sin descendencia con "todo" ese poder que tienes.

—¿Por qué le quitarás la descendencia a Suigetsu?

Ambos tragaron duro y sintieron que las mejillas les ardían. _Genial, yo sólo quería hacerla callar y consigo a éste…_

—Ho-hola Juugo… —Logró articular Karin. _Te castraré, Suigetsu._

.-.-.-.-.-.

Corrió velozmente por los pasillos que tenían moho, la oscuridad propia de las mazmorras (aunque fuese mediodía como era allá afuera) abrumaba a sus emociones contrariadas que eran igual de volubles que las llamas que alumbraban el lugar. Bajó más rápido, porque había entrado a la fuerza y de seguro no tardaban en notar que quien estaba persuadiendo al guardia para que la dejase entrar no era más que un vil clon.

Pasó por diez celdas sin ningún integrante dentro, y llegó a la más oscura y apartada de todo el lugar, la que probablemente encerraba a quien más quería ver. Después de la pijamada, se había ido a dormir a su casa y amarró a su Sasu-chan en un abrazo por toda la noche, carcomida por los nervios a las consecuencias que implicaban la decisión que había tomado: Iría a ver a Sasuke al día siguiente a su celda, sea como sea.

_Es ahí_, _de seguro que ahí está Sasuke-kun. Al fin podré desenredar este embrollo, podré hablar con él y verlo en persona para que me diga todo._ Traspilló cuando notó que sólo faltaban un par de pasos para verlo, sin embargo, se alentó internamente a superar ese desfallecimiento y debilidad que solía tener cuando lo veía.

_Hazlo, avanza de una vez Sakura_, se dijo.

Y lo hizo.

Y ahí escuchó su voz más ronca de lo que recordaba, pero que de igual manera le erizaba el vello uno por uno. Sentía cómo sus mejillas se colorearon al sentir su intensa mirada, y se dejó caer ante la sorpresa cuando lo vio frente a ella, exactamente igual a como siempre era:

—¿Tú aquí? Dime qué quieres, Sa-ku-ra.

—Te quiero a ti, Sasuke-kun.


	6. Los gatos tienen siete vidas

**N**o me matéis. Sé ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que actualicé y que debí haberlo hecho hace mucho, sin embargo, tuve unos problemas de internet que luego eran de mi computador y luego de internet nuevamente —eficiencia nivel ellos, plz— y así… Hasta que mi papá arregló él solo el internet sin saber cómo diablos se entra a Google. Realmente no sé qué diablos hizo xD

Aunque, de paso, arreglaron mi computador y borraron todo lo que tenía. Perdónenme si estoy aquí un sábado, el capítulo necesitaba ser releído. A la próxima actualización sí que será un viernes.

**Advertencias sobre el capítulo**: Hay **spoilers**, así que si no se han puesto al día completamente y no quieren saber aún, recomiendo leer después. Son unos dos o tres pero son cambios igual grandes que se presentan. Las escenas SasuSaku son de mi creación, los spoilers son sobre los Uchiha en general.

Al final del capítulo les dejaré una supuesta entrevista a Kishi que no sé ni tengo claro si es verdadera o no. Las dejo para que la leáis, si saben algo díganme si es o no verdad; reitero, **no se sabe si es verdadera**. Aunque es muy linda y es demasiado _asdfghjklñ _*-*

* * *

**«Neko no Jutsu»**

Capítulo seis: Los gatos tienen siete vidas

* * *

—¿Tú aquí? Dime qué quieres, Sa-ku-ra.

—Te quiero a ti, Sasuke-kun.

Su expresión monótona no varió en absoluto. La perfecta máscara de indiferencia que solía llevar con él estaba tan intacta que se sentía incómoda de no saber cómo hablar con él, siendo que lo conocía de toda la vida… y ahora se sentía como una extraña que no debía irrumpir allí.

—¿A mí? —su tono monótono calando en sus huesos, poniéndole los nervios de puntas—, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Pues… todo. Todo lo que puedas aclararme ahora, absolutamente todo.

—… ¿Quieres _todo_ de mí? —Enarcó una ceja con cierta incredulidad y burla.

Sasuke con esa pose de burla era algo totalmente inédito.

Cuando entendió a qué clase de _todo_ se refería el Uchiha al inquirir, sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas con indignación y vergüenza. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos tenía él?

—¡No es esa clase de _todo_! Estás siendo como Naruto.

Sintió su réplica tan débil e inválida en el momento en que infló sus mejillas en un acto totalmente común para ella, pero que no debió haber utilizado jamás como lenguaje no verbal en _ese_ tipo de discusión. _Genial, ahora quedaste como una niñita. Sasuke-kun no te dirá nada por tonta, Sakura._

Él se quedó completamente callado, observando a su compañera tranquilamente sin soltar palabra alguna. Necesitaba aclaraciones, quería respuestas.

—Dime por qué estás aquí —soltó, con seguridad. Su mirada exigía una respuesta, y se enteró perfectamente de que Sakura había madurado muchísimo, tal y como lo había visto en la Cuarta Guerra—. Habla, por favor —La mirada de él era gélida, diciéndole algo como «¿No se te ocurre ninguna razón?»—. Sé que hay motivos demás para que estés aquí, pero con toda la ayuda que le ofreciste a la aldea no es como si… Como si fueses algún criminal peligroso; y yo conozco lo suficiente a Tsunade-shishou como para saber que no eres considerado así y que…

—¿Que qué?

—¡Que aquí hay gato encerrado! Y que nuevamente me estáis dejando fuera, pero ¡entiendan de una buena vez que soy parte del equipo, y no dejaré nunca más que me escondan algo! Me meteré aunque sea a la fuerza, ¿entendéis?

_Insiste en hablar en plural aunque esté sólo yo_, pensó. —Hmph.

—Vamos… solamente dime y me iré tranquila —Hizo un puchero luego de fruncir el ceño, cosa que desconcertó levemente al Uchiha. ¿Y qué con esos cambios de humor?—. Dime cuál fue la condición de Tsunade-shishou para dejarte entrar, dudo que te haya visto mientras estaba borracha como para dejarte entrar así como así.

—… —Su mirada fue _tan_ intensa que la logró poner nerviosa. Pero no, no demostraría nada de eso; su pose seguía firme y el vacilar en sus ojos era inexistente—, ¿que no ves todo esto?

—Oh, sí. La Hokage no es alguien de ese estilo tan simplón y aburrido; ¿intentas decir que no conozco a mi maestra? Todo esto es una fachada mal puesta, créeme que esperaré a que se caiga o la haré caer _yo_.

_Tu silencio es incómodo, habla por favor. Habla o me vuelvo loca… Habla, Sasuke-kun…_

_¡Shannaro, no quiere decir ninguna estúpida palabra!_, gruñó en su mente por fin. Se estaba empezando a molestar; había ido en busca de respuestas pero ¿de cuáles? ¿Acaso lo que quería era ver al Uchiha en la celda y comprobar que sí estaba allí? Y ahora, que estaba frente a él, todo el discurso previamente hecho y las preguntas hechas en su cabeza con anterioridad, se esfumaron, dejando un gran vacío que estaba siendo llenado con frustración.

—… ¿Recuerdas lo de la Cuarta Guerra? —musitó con cierta tristeza nostálgica, haciendo que él abriese levemente los ojos cuando ella dijo eso. Estuvo tentado durante un segundo a decirle que a qué se refería, mas ella habló—. Yo también buscaba respuestas, y te insistí e insistí hasta que te harté; y entonces me respondiste toda y cada una de mis dudas…

* * *

—_Tu sonrisa es falsa._

—_Yo sé cuándo mis sonrisas son falsas, y si vuelves a insistir en eso, te mataré._

—_Sakura… _—resonó la voz con insistencia latosa, interferida por aquel libro frente a su maestro—_, no seas tan ruda_.

Miró a Kakashi con rabia, conteniendo un puño dirigido a él sin razón alguna; nunca había ido más allá de recriminar a su sensei, aunque sentía _tanta_ necesidad de molerlo a golpes sin razón alguna en esos momentos. Estaba muy malhumorada desde el inicio del día; la sangre seca pegada a su cuerpo, el sudor bañando sus ropas, las heridas hechas en quién sabía qué momento o cómo (quizá en esos breves segundos después de que el sello Yin se deshiciera y ella casi cayera inconsciente por su sobre-esfuerzo), no eran nada para ella.

Una kunoichi estaba tan acostumbrada a eso; ella no era una delicada niña, era una fuerte mujer.

Aunque, lo que ahora la tenía malhumorada, era la única persona que lograba convertirla en delicada niña con sólo verla: _su_ estúpido Sasuke_-kun. _

—_Ha vuelto el teme y Sakura-chan ni siquiera me mira _—se lamentó Naruto con una mueca de disgusto—_, ¿por qué cree que él es mejor? Yo tuve una participación mucho mejor que la de él._

—_He leído que la gente que le gusta presumir sobre sus habilidades es porque son tremendamente inseguros y necesitan la aprobación de alguien para no sentirse inservibles _—Sai sonrió falsamente al tiempo que Naruto se paraba enfurecido. ¿Él, necesitando la aprobación de alguien? ¡Pero si él era Naruto! Eso quería decir que automáticamente era genial—_. ¿O quizá es por el tamaño de tu pen…?_

—_¡Cierra la boca!_

—_Chicos, dejad de pelear. Y Sakura, Sasuke está en el borde de… _—Se vio interrumpido por la mirada desafiante de la chica, dos segundos antes de salir corriendo justo en la dirección que iba a indicar. _Pero si ha buscado el chakra de Sasuke antes_, pensó con sorpresa—_. Estos niños… _—se dijo divertido, antes de proseguir con la lectura.

En un par de segundos ya tenía la vista de la espalda de él, cubierta por el blanco sucio de su traje y recortando el horizonte; su cabeza gacha observaba cómo corría el agua por el caudal grande de un río, tristes tintes rojizos corrían a través de él acompañando a los pequeños peces; parecía como si Sasuke quisiera saltar dentro y perderse con el caudal. Seguir el ritmo, dejarse llevar y llegar a lo inevitable. Y, seguramente, eso estaba pensando.

Él notó su presencia, ella lo supo incluso antes de que ladeara la cabeza para continuar con su afanosa labor de observar en silencio. Se sentó a su lado.

—_Algo te tiene preocupada. Dilo de una vez._

—_Sasuke-kun, que tú rompas el silencio es… nuevo_ —murmuró con voz ida, perdiéndose en la infinidad del horizonte.

Y cuán diferentes eran, que él observaba la dureza de la tierra y ella alababa la intensidad del cielo; quizá, porque él había estado en el cielo y se había caído fuertemente hacia la tierra luego de ver a su familia muerta, y luego de ver a Itachi vencerlo, y luego de matar a su hermano, y tantas veces más que se estrelló. Y quizá, porque ella nunca había estado en la cima, reservada para gente con grandes clanes, prodigios y jutsus especiales, anhelaba estar arriba; aunque sí lo había logrado.

—_La guerra ha cambiado muchas cosas. Pensaba que los exámenes chunin era lo peor que nos pasaría y una de las cosas que nos hizo madurar; qué ilusa fui. La guerra nos hizo darnos cuenta de muchas cosas, ¿no?_

—_La guerra no es más que la consecuencia del sistema ninja actual, no es una manera de madurar._

—_No hablo de madurar o no hacerlo. Yo hablo de vivir; siempre me repetí que podía lograrlo aunque en el fondo nunca tuve la esperanza de sobrepasar al gran hijo del Hokage y Jinchuuriki y al genio del casi-extinto clan Uchiha, y ahora puedo decir que sí estoy a su altura. Me he dado cuenta de que puedo si quiero _—El orgullo inflaba su pecho; estaba intentando reprimir alguna sonrisa que quería escapar, pero Haruno Sakura no podía sonreír aún, necesitaba crear tensión—_. Sasuke-kun, ¿de qué te has dado cuenta tú?_

—… _Konoha…_

—_No estás preparado para volver _—afirmó ella con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndolo. ¡Pero si él había dicho que protegería Konoha!, ¿qué insinuaba?—_. Lo quieres proteger, sin embargo, es entendible que no estés tan preparado para volver a vivir ahí._

Calló unos momentos con amago dubitativo, antes de inquirir: —_¿No preguntarás nada?_

—_No es algo que me concierna. Es tu problema el ir o no; no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero lo que yo y Naruto queríamos no era del todo el que volvieras a Konoha, sino, el que no te hundieras en la oscuridad… Sí, te queríamos cerca, mas, el Sasuke-kun que conocía ha vuelto _—susurró con una sonrisa. Sai, a lo lejos (escondido junto con un Naruto sonriente y un Kakashi que había sido arrastrado a la fuerza hacia allí), estuvo seguro de que era la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en su vida—_. Ahora, tú eres quien debe ver qué hacer… No me cuentas nada, no me hablas nada, no me miras siquiera pero… algo entendí de la soledad desde que te fuiste, y es que cada quien le da a su vida el rumbo que quiere; no dejes que influyan en la tuya nunca más._

—_Sakura…_

—_No, Sasuke-kun, calla. Quiero que sepas que entenderé tu silencio y respetaré el que me ignores, sin embargo… _

—_Sakura…_

—_Sin embargo… cuando necesites conversar, desahogarte, búscame._

—_Sakura, basta _—siseó él de manera brusca, haciendo que ella cambiara su semblante a uno un poco más serio y sorprendido. Llegaría hasta el final con esa patraña, justo como hizo con la confesión hacia Naruto; necesitaba hacerlo—_. ¿Crees que no noto que tiemblas cuando me acerco? ¿Que no noto que tus palabras salen forzadas? ¿Que estás más malhumorada de lo normal con Naruto? _—con cada palabra, se iba acercando más hacia Sakura. Sus ojos profundos de un color más claro que la hierba sobre la que estaba sentada, no mostraron titubeo ante su tono amenazante—_, ¿crees que no noto que me evades?_

A escasos centímetros del rostro del otro, con la respiración golpeando odiosamente sobre la boca ajena, Sakura se preguntaba si Sasuke se había acercado tanto con alguna intención oculta o si para él no significaba nada. Su corazón casi galopaba, no obstante, a pesar de que se sentía desfallecer con tal cercanía, no interesaba ahora; quería saberlo, ya no era una niña tímida que tuviese miedo de preguntar las cosas.

—_¿Por qué? _—Soltó entonces, de improviso. Su ceño fruncido y un brillo extraño en los ojos acompañaban su tono confundido, irritado, con _miedo_—_. ¿Por qué has vuelto? No te hemos podido regresar en estos años, no querías volver cuando nos reencontramos, ni siquiera volviste luego de completar tu venganza e incluso mataste a Danzou, jurando destruir Konoha… ¿Por qué ahora proteger aquello que quisiste destruir?_

El Uchiha escuchó todo con cierta sorpresa que era bien escondida con su máscara usual, más fría y hostil que antes. Llegó rápidamente a una conclusión: ella no lo _sabía_. No tenía ni idea de la _verdad_, era más claro que el agua; Kakashi y Naruto sabían todo, ninguno se había cuestionado la vuelta de él porque entendían perfectamente que su decisión estaba ligada a Itachi y a la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha; sin embargo, Sakura no había dicho nada pero él la había notado muy rara, alejada de él, como si en cualquier minuto fuese a saltarle encima y a torturarla con su Sharingan.

Desconfiaba de él.

Quizá no era consciente del todo, mas, él entendía qué tipo de desconfianza sentía. Porque era una duda alojada en el fondo de su corazón, y pese a que esa duda existía, aun así confiaba en él; era una manera extraña de explicárselo a sí mismo, mas la entendía: Sakura le tenía una confianza innata por el cariño que tenía —y no entendía por qué aún lo poseía— a su persona, pero no podía estar el cien por ciento tranquila mientras no entendiera el porqué de su regreso.

En su esquema de Uchiha Sasuke faltaban piezas para hacer coherente su regreso, agregándole sus ganas de proteger la aldea. La última vez que ella lo había visto, descontando la guerra, él había intentado atravesarla con un Chidori y ella con un kunai envenenado; él había gritado y reído su odio por Konoha, proclamando a todo ser viviente sus ganas de que la sangre corriera. Y luego, lo ve volver a casa por su propia cuenta, alegando que quiere protegerlos.

—_No suena coherente. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Por más que quiero confiar en ti, no puedo. Un segundo eres un vengador que ha matado a Danzou porque quiere destruir su hogar, y al otro eres uno de los cien postulantes a Hokage que quiere proteger el mismo hogar que quería destruir. Creí que cuando acabases con Itachi, con el hermano mayor que tanto odiaste, volverías; pero ahora ni siquiera Naruto te ha molestado con preguntas y eso ya es raro._

—_Desconfías de mí._

—_Pues ¡no puedo hacer otra cosa si no me explicas nada! Siguen insistiendo en excluirme _—Conforme pasaba el tiempo y la tensión se disipaba, entendía más y más lo cerca que estaban. Estiraba un poquito sus labios y rozarían con su cara… _Es injusto que no me pueda concentrar con él tan cerca_, reclamó en sus pensamientos—_. Sasuke-kun, dímelo…_

¿Eso había sido un tono seductor? Claramente Sakura no entendía que esos recursos no funcionaban, era tonto siquiera intentarlo y cayó en cuenta de ello rápidamente la misma Sakura.

—_Sakura-chan no sabe qué decir._

—_¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? _—preguntó Sai, algo confundido respecto a qué quería averiguar sobre Sasuke—_, Sasuke-kun no esconde nada que ella no sepa, ¿verdad?_

—… _Sakura no sabe la verdad, es comprensible._

Sin embargo, no le gustaba que ella desconfiase. Que cualquiera lo hiciera si quisiera, pero su equipo era… era _su_ equipo. No el idiota de Sai que intentaba reemplazarlo y hablarle de ciertas partes de la anatomía de Naruto —lo que le provocaba un **gran** rechazo hacia él—, o el herido que intentaba intimidar con su sonrisa "diabólica", ese que tenía el elemento Mokuton bajo su poder y había sido rescatado del escondite de Obito. Yamato, parece que se llamaba.

Le probaría que él sí era de fiar. No sabía por qué, pero como con Haku y Zabuza, una vez más su cuerpo actuaba sin pedirle consentimiento a él; hacía unos minutos, se acercó demasiado a ella (más de lo que tenía calculado), y ahora se incorporaba rápidamente para hacer algo que no le concernía ni debería importar: hacer que confiara.

Ella lo estaba mirando, sin mencionar ninguna palabra. Sasuke cerró sus ojos un segundo para soltar un casi imperceptible suspiro, antes de acercarse a una velocidad demasiado alta (indicaba peligro dentro de la cabeza rosada de la chica, el temor hacia el Uchiha volvía a dispararse por sus sentidos); Naruto y Sai no pudieron contener sus sonidos de exclamación ante la acción.

—_¡¿Sasuke-kun?!_

—_¡Sharingan!_

* * *

—No —mintió. Su tono tajante dio por cerrada cualquier discusión.

La chica, quien hasta ese momento se había aferrado con fuerza a los barrotes de la celda de Sasuke (dejando marcas a propósito por la frustración de no hacerlo hablar), le dio la espalda; intentando morderse la lengua para no empezar a gritar estupideces o ceder ante la presión.

No le gustaba admitirlo, sin embargo, Sasuke era capaz de quebrarla cuando él quisiera. Había madurado mucho; ya no era una niñita que corría tras de él gritando su nombre, aunque eso no era algo que alterase el hecho de que, muy pese a su frívola mirada y glacial porte, él tenía su corazón en su mano.

Y si lo estrujaba un poquito, podía romperlo de tan trizado que estaba.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el insistente silencio entre ellos —donde cada uno recordaba los hechos desde su perspectiva, a sabiendas de que el otro lo estaba rememorando en cosa de un segundo—, Sasuke permaneció recostado contra la pared con sus brazos cruzados.

—Puede que digas que no lo recuerdas —musitó con un hilo de voz, como si en verdad no quisiera romper el silencio que ahí había. Avergonzada de lo que diría, agachó la cabeza—, pero… el puente…

Entonces, su estoica máscara se desmoronó unos segundos para mostrar sorpresa.

* * *

Ese día que siguió luego de la guerra, donde el heredero Uchiha le provocó un temor hasta el punto de creer que la heriría, se enteró de algo que quizás hubiese preferido ignorar. Lo intuía, en el fondo de su ser ya lo tenía completamente asumido; no con detalles, pero dentro de ella sabía que algo muy grande y doloroso tuvo que haber pasado para que sus ojos fueran más oscuros…

Y su chakra más frívolo.

Realmente, se sorprendió a sí misma con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas con insistencia en sus ojos luego de ver lo que vio por culpa del Sharingan. Sasuke lo había aplicado en ella, saliendo con paso normal y vacío (igual que siempre), del lugar.

Los chicos lo increparon, Kakashi con una mirada distante que fluctuaba entre la comprensión, el reproche y la inseguridad si era lo que él realmente creía que Sasuke había hecho. El Uchiha siguió caminando sin prestarles atención y antes de desaparecer entre el follaje, escuchó que su sensei le decía:

—_Sakura no es la misma, deberías entenderlo. Ella fue la que revivió a Neji con un jutsu que aprendió de Chiyo baa-sama, y lo aprendió con solo haberlo visto una vez; la misma Chiyo baa-sama dijo que era imposible y arriesgado _—su tono era despreocupado. Ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver—_. Deja de tratarla como una niña._

Él tampoco lo miró. —_Ya he visto su poder _—concedió, yéndose no sin antes observar de reojo a su compañera.

Debajo de su máscara, sonrió, porque eso se traducía en un «La veo como una igual». No había mayor satisfacción que ver cómo sus pequeñajos crecían y se convertían en los ninjas más fuertes pese al sufrimiento, fue a la conclusión que llegó; Naruto como el shinobi más fuerte que habían visto pelear, comparado con el Primer Hokage, Sakura como la kunoichi más bella y fuerte, diciendo que superó a la Hokage, Sasuke como el último Uchiha que logró ver más allá del dolor pese a todo.

Esa tarde sería perfecta si leía nuevamente un capítulo de su Icha Icha Paradise, que lo harían la tarde más refrescante y gratificante desde hacía años.

Volviendo a Sakura, ella no empezó a sollozar de inmediato. Fueron las imágenes que pasaron por su mente las que la trastornaron bastante; ella supo de la masacre del clan Uchiha, pero ver las lágrimas de Itachi (esas que el Sharingan del pequeño Sasuke alcanzó a captar unos segundos antes de caer desmayado) después, o ver el último enfrentamiento entre ambos hermanos…

«—_Lo siento Sasuke… No habrá próxima vez._»

Esas cosas ya empezaron a trisarle la razón. ¿Por qué Itachi hacía todo eso? ¿Por qué lloraba por matar a su clan si él optó por hacerlo? ¿Por qué le pedía perdón con una sonrisa antes de morir?

… ¿Por qué parecía que Uchiha Itachi se había dejado vencer?

Y entonces llegó, donde Obito le comentaba a Sasuke (haciéndose pasar por Madara) toda la verdad. Y entonces todo ese odio destructivo contra Konoha se vio justificado, entendible… Y luego una nueva imagen de Itachi apareció ante Sakura —el Sharingan de él había transformado todo eso en una especie de ilusión, viendo todo pasar como una desagradable y trágica película—, no obstante, sus ojos tenían el Sharingan y el tinte negro del Edo Tensei.

_«_—_La aldea tiene su parte oscura e inconciencias, pero yo aún sigo siendo Uchiha Itachi de la hoja.»_

Él no le guardaba ningún resentimiento a la aldea. Absolutamente ninguno.

El héroe anónimo que salvó a todos del peligroso jutsu fue él, todo por el bien de la aldea. Aún si ésta le hizo sufrir tanto, él siguió queriéndola.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al darse cuenta de la injusticia y de cómo, nuevamente, ya era demasiado tarde como para vencerla. _Fui débil demasiado tiempo_, concedió antes de caer desmayada por la presión mental que significó todo eso; los brazos de su sensei la acunaron antes de que siquiera un pasto rozara la piel de la muchacha.

—_No te preocupes, Sakura_ —susurró—_; Itachi escogió su destino y murió feliz con él. Preocúpate de otra persona: Intenta ayudar a Sasuke… Ahora os necesita a ti y a Naruto más que nunca._

_—_

A la mañana siguiente despertó en un lugar ya conocido, un bosquecito cercano al puente donde solían juntarse cuando niños. Tanteó el terreno y descubrió que todos estaban dormidos todavía.

—_Malditos flojos_ —siseó.

Rebuscó entre sus cosas algún papel para decirles que se iría ella misma a casa, porque quería un baño y estaba tremendamente cerca como para esperar a que esos estúpidos flojos despertaran. Encontró un trozo arrugado y garabateó en él algo parecido, frunciendo el ceño cuando Naruto soltó un «Sakura-chan… ahí no» entre el sueño; se contuvo para no golpearlo porque quería huir rápidamente.

Llegó al puente y se encontró con quien no se veía preparada para enfrentarse aún. Sentía sus ojos arder por el llanto de la noche anterior todavía.

Siguió caminando, intentando evitar su mirada; él seguía tan estoico como siempre, así que no fue muy difícil. Cruzaron caminos al ir hacia partes contrarias.

—_Sakura _—dijo Sasuke de repente, justo unos centímetros después de haberse cruzado. Tomó la muñeca de la chica en un ágil movimiento, haciendo que ambos quedaran uno frente al otro. La mueca que tenía era casi de odio—_, no quiero tu lástima._

Ella vagó su mirada entre sus ojos y sin querer fue a parar a sus labios. _Estamos tan cerca que dan ganas de besarte, Sasuke-kun_, en su mente podía ser perfectamente libre y pensar lo que quisiera; lo que en verdad pensaba.

La chica puso una cara algo triste, dolida. ¿Él de verdad creía que ella tenía lástima de él?

No supo qué decir, así que en un arrebato decidió abrazarlo. Desde que se hicieron amigos (con la confianza propia de la amistad), Sakura siempre que lo abrazaba no recibía contestación ni tampoco rechazo, como ahora. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse así que supo que lo había sorprendido.

Se separó un poco para llegar a verle la cara, ella tenía una sonrisa y él seguía sorprendido. Que entendiera que lo que le daría sería cariño y no lástima; y se permitió un último arrebato: lo besó.

Fueron diez segundos, algo así como un golpe de labios con un levísimo movimiento donde sólo ella lo hizo. Sasuke estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar o hacer cualquier cosa, nunca se esperó eso; sin embargo, tuvo la oportunidad de esquivar esa invasión a su privacidad, y no lo hizo.

—_Perdona _—dijo ella, dando por finalizada la acción, antes de correr como nunca en su vida hacia Konoha.

Y qué extraño fue para él, porque se sintió tan en casa ante ese "beso".

* * *

Luego de ese acto supo que su compañero había desaparecido del campamento sin dejar rastro. No alcanzó a entrar a Konoha y se había ido; Sakura supo que quizá algo estaba buscando antes de ir oficialmente allí.

Apareció a la semana después con un grupo de extraños y no tan extraños: una pelirroja que conoció en circunstancias muy peligrosas y dramáticas para ambas, un chico que parecía tiburón y siempre tenía una sonrisa socarrona y otro chico de pelo naranja que era realmente alto.

—Se rumoreaba que tú estabas en los calabozos y los otros tres merodeando libres por ahí. ¿Qué significa?

Él no contestó en absoluto. Sakura, ofuscada por su silencio y la impotencia de no tener respuestas a sus inquietudes, dijo:

—Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya con Neji-kun —su enojo era visible—. Tengo planes con él esta tarde y no lo dejaré esperando por alguien que no quiere hablar.

Sasuke cerró los puños con fuerza, Sakura no lo notó.

Le molestaba no poder conturbar el ánimo de su compañero en lo más mínimo. Le molestaba que a él pareciera no importarle el hecho de que ella lo había besado. Le molestaba que él le hubiese contado la verdad pero que no le hablase para nada más.

Le molestaba que hubiesen habido tantos acercamientos en la guerra (cuando ella lo curó de una herida casi mortal, cuando él la protegió de caer directamente entre el enfrentamiento de Madara y Hashirama —una muerte segura incluso para Sakura, siendo que su jutsu justo estaba en su momento más crítico—, cuando en la estúpida cueva _ambos_ casi se besaron y… Naruto los interrumpió) y que pareciesen más enemigos que amigos.

Le molestaba él y su nueva actitud tan diferente. No es que quisiera cambiarlo, pero intentaba seguir aislándose y ella junto con Naruto estaban realmente conscientes de que le fallaba bastante ese intento.

—¿Ese gatito negro tiene algo que ver en todo esto? ¿Qué pasa detrás de todo esto?

Antes de que Sasuke pudiese responder algo, un par de ANBU aparecieron detrás de la chica. Ambos se vieron sorprendidos, y antes de que jalaran de los brazos a Sakura para sacarla del lugar, dijeron algo sobre que el asunto Uchiha era confidencial. La chica vio su oportunidad de esclarecer un poco los hechos, destruida por la aparición repentina.

—Supongo que es el adiós —musitó, mientras los guardias jalaban con más insistencia sus brazos. No le prestó atención a ellos, sólo a Sasuke—. ¿No hay nada más que decir?

—Lo único que te diré, Sakura —sonrió de medio lado—, es que los gatos tienen siete vidas.

* * *

Continuó en esa celda quince minutos más antes de escuchar pasos bajando con parsimonia los escalones. El eco resonaba tanto o más como las gotas de agua cayendo en el piso y no pudo evitar pensar que detestaba estar en una celda; el destruirla con un Chidori se veía tan apetecible pero no era una opción válida de momento.

Apareció frente a sus ojos Nara Shikamaru con una levísima sonrisa en la cara. —Linda conversación, ¿eh?

Como ni Shikamaru ni Sasuke esperaban respuesta alguna o el inicio de una conversación, el chico simplemente caminó hacia la celda y liberó a Sasuke, estirando el brazo con un pequeño frasco en su mano. La orden de que se lo tomase estaba implícita en sus ojos, y el Uchiha no podía hacer más que caso.

—¿Cómo supiste que Sakura vendría?

Él lo miró unos segundos en silencio. —Vivo con ella, sé cuándo sale.

—Podrías perfectamente haber dejado que no te encontrara en la celda. Sabes que el castigo terminará en dos semanas más y la gente, se supone, entenderá que no quieres hacer nada más contra Konoha; podrías no haberte tomado tantas molestias, Sasuke.

El Uchiha volvió la vista hacia el frasco, ignorando las palabras de su acompañante. Lo bebió de un trago y Shikamaru hizo unos sellos de manera rápida; en dos segundos más, un elegante gato negro caía al piso con porte fino.

—Sasuke —llamó Shikamaru antes de que él se fuera—, el haber hecho que volvieras a ser humano para que Sakura no descubriera todo esto… volverá el jutsu inestable; aunque calculo que será dentro de una semana más. Ten cuidado, por lo que has hecho deduzco que no quieres que ella se entere de que le has mentido —lo último lo mencionó más alto, puesto que el Uchiha ya había desaparecido.

_¿Por qué hice eso?_, se preguntó. Nuevamente la sensación de incomodidad con su cuerpo gatuno lo invadía. _¿Por qué me preocupé de que Sakura descubriera esto? Tsk, volver me ha afectado demasiado…_

* * *

—_Inicio entrevista_—

**Pregunta**: "¿Qué hizo Sasuke después de haber "sorprendido" a Sakura?"

**M. Kishimoto**: "Honestamente, cuando Sasuke "sorprendió" a Sakura quería mantenerla alejada de los peligros, y la prefería durmiendo en el banco."

**Pregunta**: "¿Ha habido un gesto final que Sasuke hubiera hecho por Sakura cuando ella estaba inconsciente?"

**Kishimoto**: "(Risas) Tal vez, bueno, no puedo decir, tendrá que adivinar y esperar a la siguiente revelación... ¡Quién sabe!"

**Pregunta**: "En los primero capítulos de Shippuden, cuando Sakura y Sasuke se reencuentran, ¿Sasuke realmente quiere atacar a Sakura?"

Kishimoto: "Yo quería mantenerlo en secreto (risas)... Si hay una persona a la que Sasuke no puede hacer daño, es ella, es Sakura. Esto es imposible porque ella es la única que le da todo el amor para "sobrevivir", que cree en él y él sabe que en su corazón..."

**Pregunta**: "¿Así que la ama?"

**Kishimoto**: "Hum... no sé, los sentimientos todavía están confundidos, pero diciendo que no pierdan la esperanza."

—_Fin entrevista_—

No soy alguien que ande buscando pruebas para mi pareja. Momentos entre ellos ya hay y varios y me han logrado cautivar, por esos momentos y más es porque me gusta la pareja. Pero, ¿quién podría hacerse llamar fan si no tiene un infarto con esas cosas? Jajaja, yo tuve uno y miles. ¿Alguien tiene certeza de si es o no real? A mí, por las respuestas dadas, me parece bastante real y muy del estilo de Kishimoto; siempre dejando la duda de si es un sí o un no.

**C**ontadme qué tal estuvo y qué tal voy, su opinión es importante y si tienen alguna duda, consúltenla. También se vale que me manden amenazas de muerte por la demora. Me pondré al día con los reviews de inmediato.

_Adiós~_


	7. No hay gatos corrientes

**D**isclaimer applied.

***M**e retrasé solamente una hora (en mi país), pero aquí está.

* * *

—No, no, no —negó con cierta desesperación, acomodando sus gafas e intentando desenmarañar su cabello. Shizune la miró extrañada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió al ver cómo correteaba de allí para acá como animal enjaulado.

—Acabo de… —tomó aire, preparándose mentalmente antes de la lanzar la bomba— Acabo de d-darme cuenta de que… Nosotras, tú sabes, Shizune-san…

—No lo sé, dime. ¿Qué ha pasado? Me estás preocupando.

—Es que… es que… Shizune-san —la agarró por los hombros con desesperación—, ¡acabo de notar que le hemos dado el frasco equivocado a Shikamaru-kun! E-esa poción que le hemos dado e-es válida por sólo un día. ¡Un día, Shizune-san!

—Un día… Espera, ¿has dicho _un_ día? —gritó—. Tsunade-sama nos matará… Y a quien iba destinada esa poción —su acompañante no tenía idea de quién era o para qué, por tanto, omitió nombres— también. Hay que advertir ahora, si es que no queremos morir tan jóvenes.

_O si es que no queremos que no maten a Sasuke-kun, pero eso lo dejaré para mí._

Respiró con fuerza, para exhalar de manera efusiva. —¡Vamos, Shizune-san! ¡Salvemos nuestros traseros!

* * *

**«Neko no Jutsu»**

Capítulo siete: No hay gatos corrientes

* * *

Si algo lo molestaba en serio, eso era el dormir en demasía: Sus acolchadas patas pesaban por el cansancio —ya que lejos de descansar más si dormía más, se sentía mucho más soñoliento—, su cerebro no procesaba la información de la manera rápida que él requería (en serio, era más lento que el de Naruto), sus sentidos seguían dormidos. Todo su cuerpo se despertaba dormido, por más incoherente que le sonara.

Sin embargo, lo peor era que la gente podía transportarlo a lugares no deseados cuando estaba durmiendo.

Y que él no se despertara aunque lo llevasen.

—El tamaño sí importa —frunció el ceño—. Si es pequeño, ¿cómo pasarla bien?

—No tiene absolutamente nada que ver. Puede ser pequeño, pero significativo. ¿Cómo es que eres tan exigente?

—Además —susurró Tenten—, no siempre tiene que ser para "pasarla bien" precisamente. Es una muestra de cariño, ¿no creen?

Neji desvió levemente la mirada, en un silencioso acuerdo con su compañera y su opinión; se limitó a agregar que su opinión era la acertada (puesto que eso pensaba él y ya, sin tomar en cuenta de que en términos de opiniones no hay cosas correctas ni incorrectas), sumándole el hecho de que le exigían demasiado a los chicos.

—¿Y por qué debería ser grande, dattebayo? —preguntó con cierta indignación—. ¡No esperéis algo grande, porque nunca lo encontrarán!

—Estoy de acuerdo con que tampoco es algo vital, ¡pero es bueno encontrar algo grande alguna vez, insensible!

—Sakura-san tiene razón —objetó Lee, mirando al rubio que se frotaba la cabeza, justo en el lugar donde su compañera le había golpeado en un arrebato de rabia. Osaba decir que el tamaño _nunca_ importaba, el muy idiota—. El tamaño debe ser importante alguna vez, porque las chicas deben sentirse bien. Ellas son más importantes que nosotros cuando de eso se trata.

Kiba bufó con desesperación e Ino lo fulminó con la mirada, siseando algo parecido a si tenía algo que agregar.

—Claro que tengo algo que agregar, ¿acaso no habéis visto la cara de las chicas cuando se los muestras?

La rubia rio ante el comentario. —Hah, ¿y cuándo _tú_ has tenido oportunidad de mostrar algo así?

—Eres una arpía —la miró, intentando destilar algo de odio. Sin embargo, ella rio cínicamente como si fuera un chiste y a él se le escapó una sonrisa arrogante como si también lo tomara de esa manera—. Yo _siempre_ tengo la oportunidad de hacer ese tipo de cosas, aunque prefiero no hacerlo. ¡Bah! De todas maneras, a las chicas sólo les gusta si es algo grande, monumental, casi imposible de encontrar; porque si es una cosilla…

—Kiba-kun, realmente n-no creo que importe.

Sasuke ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba (en una caja —esas para transportar mascotas que no eran ninjas—, siendo llevada por Neji); no quería ni involucrarse en una conversación que seguramente no tenía fines inocentes. No entendía, de todos modos, por qué estaban la mayoría de sus conocidos de Konoha juntos, en una mañana soleada.

_¿Una misión?_, no, imposible. ¿Qué clase de loco lleva a un gato supuestamente "normal" a una misión?

La ropa casual le decía casi todo.

—A ver, ¿cómo lo digo, 'ttebayo? Déjenme ponerles un ejemplo: Sasuke —el chico quiso poder golpear al rubio por meterlo en estupideces—. Él _jamás_ podría hablar de algo grande, ni siquiera esperéis algo pequeño; como mucho diminuto —se encogió de hombros—. Si es que tiene, claro está.

Se sentía muy asqueado y a la vez ofendido, siendo una de las pocas veces en las que Naruto lograba sacarlo de sus casillas; no era alguien a quien ese tipo de cosas le importara, pero se sentía como si el chico rubio hubiese percibido que había despertado y lo quisiera irritar. Además, joder, ¿quién diablos tenía buen humor cuando despertaba?

La sonrisa socarrona del que se autoproclamó Hokage lo terminó de irritar; caminaba delante de ellos y lucía sus blancos dientes directamente hacia el lado donde estaba él. Sumándole el hecho de que el Hyuuga lo cargaba.

_¿Qué demonios?_ ¿Por qué diablos estaban hablando de eso? Siempre que despertaba y escuchaba una conversación, tenía que ser una conversación totalmente extraña y fuera de contexto.

—Sois unos idiotas. El tamaño sí importa un poco, aunque es más importante el placer mutuo.

—No, Neji, estás muy equivocado. Gai-sensei me ha dicho que importan más ellas que nosotros en este asunto.

No obstante, había momentos en los que pensaba que tal vez no estaba fuera de contexto, aunque dudaba mucho que los chicos hablaran de esos temas del "tamaño" con las chicas presentes y viceversa; ni él los había hablado jamás —ni planeaba hacerlo en su vida— con ellos, así que, sinceramente, no se haría ninguna idea al respecto.

El chico lo fulminó con la mirada, mas Lee no notó eso. —Pero si es algo _nuestro_.

—¡Que se lo damos a ellas!

… Empezaba a dudar realmente de si estuviesen hablando algo inocente o no. _No me interesa_.

—¿De qué placer mutuo hablas, Neji? ¿Qué placer mutuo? ¡Pero si es sólo placer para ellas! —las chicas se giraron para mirar a Kiba como si hubiese matado a alguien—. ¿Qué? Es sólo un dolor de trasero —se justificó.

Se sintió muy fuera de lugar al comprender que tal vez sí estaban conversando de un tema tan tabú; le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que se hablaba del tema, como si fuese el clima del día. Una mirada divertida por parte de Naruto le hizo entender que él había iniciado el tema con el hermoso fin de incomodarlo en una linda tarde de domingo, y eso que no había habido lindas tardes hacía tanto…

O alguna que él sí disfrutara.

—Tampoco es como si sea sólo para chicas —reclamó Sakura antes de dejar a su amiga rubia empezar una pelea—. También las chicas pueden darle a los chicos y los mismos chicos a otros chicos, su punto de vista es muy machista y nos hace ver como unas egocéntricas que sólo piensan en eso.

—Sakura tiene razón.

Lee miró al chico con la boca totalmente abierta, ¿él le estaba dando la razón abiertamente a alguien que no fuese él mismo o a algún compañero suyo? Eso solamente podía significar que el mayor de sus temores se estaba cumpliendo poco a poco; su mayor rival estaba siendo un rival más allá de un plano de pelea, ¡se estaba metiendo con Sakura!

_Pero claro que él le daría la razón, Lee_. Se preguntaba si en su cuerpo felino el Sharingan aún funcionaba, porque tenía la extraña sensación de que se había activado. Lo preocupante era que sólo se activaba sin su consentimiento o deseo cuando estaba en peligro y éste había sido percibido aún antes de notar que estaba en peligro. _Si Neji está loco por Sakura, ¿cómo no le daría la razón?_

—¿P-por qué has activado el Byakugan? —susurró Hinata a su primo con cautela. Ella tenía el mismo Dojutsu, por lo que conocía a la perfección la sensación que se tenía cuando se era observado por uno. Creyó que había peligro pero lo descartó de inmediato: Sus amigos eran shinobis también y lo hubiesen captado de inmediato, incluso antes que ella.

Miró de soslayo a Akamaru para verificar si seguía igual de tranquilo que siempre. En efecto, sí.

—Quería comprobar algo —respondió él de igual manera, un tanto absorto en un pensamiento que ella era incapaz de descifrar, como siempre.

Tenten miró por algunos segundos al Hyuuga, para luego asentir para sus adentros; lo conocía y sabía que no había peligro, así que lo que deseaba comprobar no era más que una de sus hipótesis.

_¿Ha activado el Byakugan? Lo sentí. Él me estaba observando… Él ha sido el que ha hecho que mi Sharingan se active_.

—¡Paremos aquí, 'ttebayo! Y para que no reclaméis más con el tema: el tamaño no importa.

Naruto casi pudo sentir cómo los demás rolaban los ojos exasperados al ver el cartel que señalaba que era un local de ramen.

—Eso lo dices porque tú jamás comprarías un regalo grande para nadie.

El Uchiha intentó no abrir los ojos con sorpresa (en serio, realmente lo intentó), ya que debió haberse esperado algo por el estilo, porque el mundo parecía conspirar para pervertir su mente. Había estado alejado mucho tiempo de hormonas, charlas de _otro_ calibre, frases en doble sentido que… quizá el mundo simplemente quería darle una anticipación de lo que era la adolescencia: encontrar un doble sentido a todo.

Él no era alguien sucio, ¡las conversaciones eran sencillamente idiotas! Siempre tenía que escucharlas fuera de contexto. Casi parecía como planeado por alguien.

Se dispuso a ignorar la conversación mirando hacia el paisaje, pero los ojos azules de cierto chico se interpusieron en su misión. La burla era clara y se tomó la libertad de decirle sin hablar —moviendo solamente la boca— algo que lo molestó.

"¿De qué creías que estábamos hablando, pervertido?" Esa frase acompañada de una gran carcajada decidió ignorarla. _Por supuesto_ que alguien las había planeado.

_Hmph, e__se dobe._

—¿A quién le hablas, Naruto?

—A nadie. Sólo decía que quiero ramen ahora —respondió guiñándole el ojo a Sasuke. Éste se abstuvo de bufar, aún poseía algo de orgullo por más gato que fuera.

* * *

Sus garras se hundieron en la tierra con fuerza.

Dos horas más tarde se había enterado que un grupo extrañamente numeroso había ido de misión, una simple misión que consistía en trasladar a un idiota a una aldea. Lo único que sabía de esa aldea era que tenía una linda playa y el grupo se dirigía hacia ella para pasar una escasa hora nadando o armando una fogata rápida; en esos momentos entendió por qué era tan extrañamente numeroso el grupo.

Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino y Sakura (Naruto no contaba porque él estaba contando _humanos_, no _idiotas_) eran quienes conformaban el grupo, si es que al Uchiha no se le escapaba ningún otro; no obstante, lo dudaba, porque sus sentidos eran aún mejores que los de antes y su percepción estaba incluida en éstos. Un grupo extraño, notándose a distancia que había sido algo muy improvisado, algo como "Quien puede y quiere, va".

Su cuerpo parecía un peso muerto que se negaba a moverse.

Comprendió de manera veloz qué plan trazaron los ninjas, casi los oía decirlo:

—_Hokage-sama, ¿podríamos llevar refuerzos? Podría ser muy peligroso. Y, por casualidad, ¿existe la posibilidad de pasar un rato en la playa?_

Y como ella querría librarse de sus reclamos o insistencias, les diría que sí. De todas maneras, se lo tenían ganado; un ninja no tiene vacaciones y ellos estaban rogando por una pequeña hora en la playa.

Ya habían pasado por una guerra, se merecían ese regalo. No obstante, no por eso estaba molesto.

Su mirada se desvió, reflejando muchos sentimientos que ni él parecía comprender. Una mezcla de rabia y un atisbo de tristeza propios de la traición se dejaron reflejar en sus ojos oscuros. ¿Por qué seguía allí mirando? ¿Por qué le afectaba de alguna manera lo que presenciaba?

_Quiero ver que ella lo niegue. _Se susurró en su interior, odiándose de inmediato.

—Ne-Neji-kun —sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su corazón latía de manera irreal. ¿De verdad estaba pasando?

¿De verdad el genio Hyuuga estaba a unos míseros centímetros de besarla?

—Sakura —su nombre sonaba bien en sus labios. Pero sólo bien; algo en su interior le decía que alguien lo podía decir de mejor manera, y ese idiota era al que quería de todos modos.

La situación era simple: Sakura y Neji se ofrecieron para armar una fogata porque o estaban cansados o no querían nadar, respectivamente. Situación que conllevó a que todos los demás disfrutaran en la playa mientras ellos armaban una fogata; después de una conversación sobre nimiedades, hubo un escaso segundo de silencio y miradas intensas. Silenciosamente, se fueron acercando poco a poco y él se quedó clavado como una estaca en el suelo.

En parte era culpa de sus garras, que se aferraban a éste con fuerza por culpa de la rabia. Le molestaba demasiado que eso se le hiciese familiar; le recordaba a la ocasión hacía dos o tres semanas donde ella estampó un beso en sus labios y salió corriendo, aunque le recordaba mucho más a la ocasión donde por primera vez estuvieron a punto de besarse: la cueva.

Prefirió ignorar todos los hechos y desviar la vista con el ceño fruncido. No era como si intervendría, no tendría por qué; prefería alejarse con su ceño levemente fruncido y mirada contrariada, como si no entendiera los hechos por más explícitos que fueran.

Ellos se iban a besar y él no quería estar ahí para mirarlo.

No los iba a detener. _¿Para qué?_

Se alejaría, prudentemente y en silencio, como siempre. Si Sakura había encontrado una persona que sí supiera cómo corresponderla, que entendiera algo de sentimientos y relaciones humanas, se alejaría como lo hizo una vez; cortaría un poco esos lazos y ya estaba.

No era como si les fuese a reclamar, fruncir el ceño mientras hablaban o ignorar. No le tomaría importancia, se alejaría.

Como ahora. Con sus acolchadas patas acariciando la tierra y con el pensamiento de que cierta acción lo estaba molestando en demasía, prefirió ir a caminar aunque no conociese el lugar; daría un paseo, se alejaría un poco, y volvería igual.

Ella ya había elegido.

_Maldito seas, Uchiha Sasuke, por el día en que decidiste dejar entrar a alguien nuevamente en tu corazón._

* * *

—Tsunade-sama. Hay un problema urgente y necesitamos a Uchiha Sasuke de inmediato.

Ésas fueron las palabras de una nerviosa Shizune, que golpeaba con sus dedos (de manera errática) el escritorio frente a ella. Por una vez la Hokage la había invitado a sentarse —estaba un poquito borracha, para pasar el estrés de ser el líder de una nación próspera y por los nervios de la fiesta que sería en una semana—, así que estaba más nerviosa porque sería más difícil correr por su vida.

—¿U-Uchiha Sasuke? —hipó de manera cómica—. No, no está aquí. Mandé a algunos de los chicos a una misión, ¿qué ocurrió?

_¡No puede ser!_ Abrió los ojos con pánico, parándose disimuladamente. _No podremos darle la poción y el efecto sólo durará por un día, ¡moriremos!_

—Shizune —exigió con esa voz dura y temible que poseía—, ¿qué ocurrió?

Porque Tsunade podía estar un poco alcoholizada, pero su gran ingenio no la dejaría ni en esos momentos y notaba que algo peligroso podía pasar. Su asistente rio nerviosamente, como si hubiese sido un chiste.

Y mientras reía de manera histérica, un pensamiento cruzó su mente: _Estoy muerta._

* * *

Se alejó de un segundo a otro, rompiendo la atmósfera del momento.

—No puedo. No.

Neji la miró con comprensión, como si esa fuese exactamente la respuesta que esperaba. Cuando sus narices estuvieron en contacto, la Haruno había roto todo, separándose de manera brusca.

—Hay alguien más —afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella se ruborizó, mas no negó nada.

—No te preocupes —murmuró mientras se paraba—. Tampoco estoy interesado en ti de esa manera, Sakura —se podría haber sentido ofendida si no hubiese sido por su sonrisa—. Quería comprobar algo.

Y lejos de reclamarle por casi besarla y usarla en el acto, inquirió: —¿Y lo hiciste?

El Hyuuga la miró unos segundos, dudando si decirle o no. Asintió y su cara volvió a ser la de costumbre, un tanto dura y severa para quienes no la conocían; quiso decirle que había comprobado sus sospechas, que el Uchiha estaba más cerca de ella de lo que creía pero lo halló en vano.

—¿Y qué comprobaste tú? —preguntó antes de irse hacia la playa.

—Que quiero a Sasuke-kun —musitó en un hilo de voz, sin dejar que ni él la escuchara.

Después de todo, no era como si Neji se esperara otra respuesta. Estaba agradecido porque ella le había devuelto la vida, además de que de seguro se enojaría mucho cuando supiera la verdad de Sasuke y que él no se la había mostrado (los flujos de chakra en ese gato siempre le habían parecido raros e inusuales, e intentando besar a la chica y viendo cómo se ponía entre celoso y frustrado un gato, comprobó que era Uchiha); sin embargo, eso era algo que ella debería descubrir.

* * *

Hacía dos horas que habían llegado de la playa y ella se había bañado para quitar toda la arena de esos lugares en los que no tenía idea de cómo entró la arena.

Un tanto incómoda y en otro mundo fue como transcurrió la ducha, pensando en qué había pasado durante la tarde. Tenía genuina curiosidad por la cosa que Neji había intentado comprobar, tanto así que seguía preguntándose por qué no decidió saciar su duda en ese momento en vez de carcomerse ahora que era tarde.

Su queridísimo gato estaba más arisco de lo normal, casi podría decir que evadiendo contacto de cualquier tipo. De todas formas, estaba dormitando —en una posición que parecía alerta, como si en cualquier minuto fuese a abrir los ojos y saltar hacia su presa— encima de su cama, así que Sakura no dudó en recostarse en ésta (aún con una toalla diminuta) y tomar a _Sasu-chan_ entre sus brazos.

Si lo soltaba le caería en la cara.

—Ay, todo es tan complicado —le empezó a hablar—. ¿A qué se refería Neji-kun?

Sasuke, quien despertó un tanto alterado por el repentino movimiento (es más, ¿cuándo se había dormido?), sintió un extraño flujo de chakra correr por su cuerpo. Era muy igual a… la vez en la que se transformó en gato, solo que en vez de sentir que su chakra disminuía, aumentaba de manera desmesurada.

Abrió los ojos con pánico cuando entendió qué significaba eso.

¡Se suponía que en una semana más recién se volvería más inestable, no un día! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De un segundo a otro, se sintió diferente. Vio los ojos de Sakura abrirse con genuina sorpresa, antes de preguntar de manera ida:

—¿Sasuke… kun?


	8. Gato negro trae mala suerte

**D**isclaimer **a**pplied.

Antes de empezar el capítulo, he de decir que el capítulo de manga de esta semana me ha matado. Kishimoto, ¡te odio y te amo! Por favor, no Shikamaru :(.

Posteo el capítulo rápido y ¡empiezan las preparaciones para la gran Noche Kibō! ¿Que qué es? Lean y sabrán.

Perdónenme si aún no les respondo los reviews, tengo un enorme enredo con éstos y lo quiero solucionar ya. Obviamente, muchísimas gracias a los que no tienen cuenta y aún así comentan, besos azucarados para ustedes. Denuss, me hiciste sonrojar con tantos halagos :3 ¡Muchas gracias por tu largo review! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y perdonen el día de retraso!

Si hay algún error, háganmelo saber.

* * *

**«Neko no Jutsu»**

Capítulo ocho: Gato negro trae mala suerte

* * *

—Oye Neji…

—¿Hmm?

Desvió nuevamente su vista hacia el cielo, disfrutando de la suavidad de la hierba donde estaba recostada. El genio Hyuuga estaba practicando algunas técnicas en el típico campo de entrenamiento, y ella en vez de ayudarle como siempre lo hacía, prefirió recostarse unos segundos en la hierba y mirar el cielo.

—¿Irás con Sakura a la Noche Kibō?

—No.

—¿Al final probaste lo que querías probar? —el aludido la miró con cierta sorpresa—. Te conozco, Neji; obviamente lo sé.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Sí.

Tenten se puso de pie, desperezando sus extremidades para sonreír de buena manera.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si entrenamos?

De la nada, un arbusto se removió dejando salir a dos personas en traje verde muy eufóricas, con un puño al aire y su "llama de la juventud" reluciendo en sus ojos. Ambos gritaban cosas que no lograban entender ni Neji ni Tenten, quienes o los ignoraban o los regañaban y rogaban que se callasen porque podrían escucharlos, respectivamente.

—¡Tienen que ir al Baile Kibō! ¡Tienen que aprovechar que son jóvenes!

—¡Gai-sensei! Y es _Noche_ Kibō, no _Baile_ Kibō. No es un "baile", ¡y debería saberlo porque usted ayudó a organizarlo! —le recriminó la chica.

—De todos modos, ¡debéis ir! Si como equipo nosotros no vamos… Si como equipo nosotros no vamos a ese Baile que tiene por nombre _Kibō,_ ¡¿qué clase de ninjas seremos?! —Lee empezó a sollozar de a poco, mientras los restantes miembros del equipo (exceptuando a Gai, quien lo consolaba) lo miraban como si fuese un bicho raro—. ¡Es la Noche de la Esperanza y ustedes no pensáis ni ir!

—Exactamente, Lee. Debéis bailar, menear un poco el cuerpo, ¡sacudir la cadera! —Gai hacía todo lo que decía, haciendo que Tenten se avergonzara de su sensei, intentando que parara. _Por favor, alguien puede estar mirando_—. Disfrutad de vuestra juventud, chicos.

Y hartos de los lloriqueos dramáticos de su compañero y las miradas de decepción que les otorgaba su sensei, accedieron con desgano.

Rápidamente se alejaron de aquellos dos locos —manera en la que los clasificaron en sus pensamientos—, retomando un viejo camino de tierra tan fina que se les pegaba en sus sandalias como arena. El típico bosque de entrenamientos se hacía natural, dejando ver cómo las criaturas silvestres se paseaban por su hábitat natural; por la sencillez que contrastaba con la perfección del lugar era por lo que Tenten disfrutaba del camino del bosque de entrenamiento hacia la villa: era sencillo y alegre, como ella creía ser.

No era un camino muy extenso, así que el silencio que reinaba no llegaría a ser incómodo en ningún punto. ¿O era, quizá, el que ella estuviera acostumbrada al respetuoso silencio propio de Neji?

—¿Crees que valga la pena?

—Bueno, sí. Yo quería ir porque estaría Tsunade-sama —sonrió—, además de que los Kages están invitados… Dudo mucho que alguna persona quiera faltar, es algo así como el acontecimiento del siglo. Además, Gai-sensei y Lee me malinterpretaron, yo hablaba de entrenar ahora y después ir a arreglarme —meneó la cabeza con desaprobación, el comportamiento infantil de los chicos con traje verde siempre había sido llamativo pero se habían pasado. Siempre malinterpretando todo—. ¿Y tú irás?

—Iremos juntos —aseveró.

—Sip, como equipo —asintió con una luminosa sonrisa—. Después de todo, creo que de verdad no alcanzaría a arreglarme si no me voy ahora, así que me debo despedir. ¡Nos vemos!

_No sé por qué creo que no me refería a ir juntos como equipo, Tenten…_

Cómo le molestaba no entenderse ni a sí mismo; sin embargo, intentó no cambiar su semblante ante su confusión interna. _Tal vez el haber muerto una vez ya me ha atrofiado los sentidos._

* * *

Desde aquel incidente, ella lo había evitado casi con fervor. Siempre creyó que sus sentimientos por Sasuke (por más infantiles que los clasificara la gente) serían inmunes a todo, sin importar lo inesperado u osado que pudiese ser cualquier acto que intentara alejarla de él; porque, claramente, prevalecería.

_¿Entonces por qué diablos me escondo de Suigetsu?_

Simplemente, había sido un estúpido beso.

O eso era lo que debería haber sido, un estúpido "golpe de labios" —donde el muy idiota le había hecho sangrar porque le mordió un labio— que probablemente no tenía ningún significado para una persona tan despreocupada como era él. De hecho, ya había pasado tiempo suficiente como para que ella pudiera olvidarse de algo tan trivial, que en sí mismo era un sinsentido que no merecía la pena repasar alguna vez en su vida.

_¡Ya han pasado dos días, joder! Debería haberlo olvidado. Debería preocuparme de salir rápido de esta pensión de décima y de entrar en casa de Sasuke lo más rápido posible, antes de que esa kunoichi me lo quite. No interesa eso, ¿a quién diablos le importa o interesa un tonto beso?_ Rio nerviosamente, paseándose como animal enjaulado por la sala.

—Hola —Karin lanzó un grito de terror, yéndose velozmente hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Alzando una ceja extrañado, preguntó—: ¿Qué te pasa, zanahoria?

Lo miró con tal enojo que se tuvo que haber preguntado si le había hecho alguna broma últimamente. No recordaba nada reciente o algún hecho que hubiese sido merecedor de rencor.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Estás más rara que de costumbre, ¿las distancias con Sasuke te han hecho mal al cerebro?

—¡El problema es que _tú _estás _respirando_, Suigetsu!

Esa exclamación hubiese sido cotidiana y normal para él si la chica no hubiese utilizado su nombre en ella, reemplazando un típico "idiota", "tiburón" o incluso "bastardo" acompañado de un saludo no muy grato a su madre.

Prácticamente podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo llamaba por su nombre; rememoró los acontecimientos de los días pasados y sonrió con sorna cuando una idea se aferró a su memoria, entonces golpeó con camadería el hombro de la chica, mostrándole en su sonrisa sus dientes.

Inconscientemente, ella llevó un dedo al lugar donde esos dientes habían hecho una pequeña herida que sólo picaba un poco.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante tal acto, riendo levemente. Karin supo que estaba perdida y para joderse más (como ella misma lo había calificado, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos en ademán de estar rendida), se ruborizó.

—Es el beso —rio—. ¡Es el beso! O sea, te gustó mi beso.

_Te gustó__… _Resonó como un eco en su cabeza, golpeándolo al instante para opacar el aumento de su sonrojo. Encima, el muy descarado le había alzado las cejas con picardía, avergonzándola más todavía.

—¡Adoras hablar estupideces!

—Y tú adoras mis besos. Oh, y ni siquiera fue la mitad de lo que le doy a otras chicas —le guiñó un ojo, absteniéndose de reír para agregar tensión al momento—. Te diría que no te pusieras celosa si no te gustara Sasuke.

_¡Jódete!_ Quiso gritar, siendo que lo único que consiguió fue bufar con desesperación contenida.

Ellos estaban hospedados en una pensión mientras hacían todos los servicios comunitarios, puesto que su castigo duraba exactamente lo que el del Uchiha debería durar. La diferencia era que a ellos no los conocían, así que debían hacer trabajos solidarios (forzados, irónicamente) o reparaciones o buscar animaluchos feos que se escapaban de sus dueñas gordas, todo lo que un gennin haría.

Luego, si se portaban decentemente, podrían acceder a ser ninjas de la Hoja.

_Oh,_ no. Era _gennin_ de la Hoja.

Así que lo último de lo que se debería preocupar era de algo que no significó nada.

—Te dije que ahora no te callarías porque querrías siempre mis besos —agregó en tono melodramático, como si el hecho de solo pensarlo fuera agotador y horrible de mil maneras diferentes. Dejó la postura para pasar a encogerse de hombros—. Vale, te doy uno más y todo normal. ¿Ya, zanahoria?

Lo golpeó y salió de la habitación bufando nuevamente. Escuchó un grito que la desconcertó.

—Al menos ven conmigo esta noche, ¡tenemos permitido ir!

Cerró la mandíbula con mucha fuerza. —Está bien. Pero que conste que no iré _contigo_, iré porque quiero e iré con Taka.

—Lo decía solamente porque me daba pena dejarte aquí… sola y abandonada, pensando en qué hará Sasuke. No te estaba pidiendo una cita —hizo una mueca de asco—. Ni en mil años.

_Si cometes un asesinato te echan de la aldea, si cometes un asesinato te echan de la aldea, si cometes un asesinato te echan de la aldea…_

—¡Jódete, maldito tiburón!

—Jódeme —rio. Dos segundos después entendió la segunda connotación que eso tenía, acallando sus risas al instante—. Espera, eso no —hubo una pausa que Karin entendió que no era buena—. A menos que sí quieras, zanahoria —alzó las cejas para acentuar el significado de esa palabra.

Ella le lanzó un zapato y terminó por salir de la pensión, bramando frases que no deberían escuchar los niños, según pensó Suigetsu.

_Zanahorias…_

* * *

Un tanto incómodo, observó la puerta de madera con los finos detalles, pasando por un vidrio por el cual no se podía ver ni por dentro ni por fuera; la puerta parecía engullida por el resto del departamento color vainilla (tan suave_… tan _suave que el helado del mismo nombre se veía chillón al lado de tan elegante departamento), algo demasiado lujoso como para ser una casa común de un ninja cualquiera.

Pero pertenecía a Tsunade de alguna manera, así que los lujos tampoco eran dignos de merecer el título de misterio. Era la máxima autoridad de un país, cualquier lujo se lo podía permitir, repartiendo un poco de generosidad hacia su alumna dándole, por un mes, ese departamento.

Y cómo no, si estaba en medio del centro de la ciudad, a unas tres escasas cuadras del edificio del Hokage y a dos minutos de cualquier tienda donde vendieran lo que cualquiera pidiera —desde las kunais más afiladas hasta los vestidos más delicados. Después de todo, se suponía que la chica de cabellos rosas estaría sola un mes, no que llegaría un gato negro para acompañarla.

—Tsk.

Masculló casi imperceptiblemente, molesto por su incomodidad y el hecho de estar ahí. Se mantuvo mansamente alejado durante una semana, esperando que el enojo que ella tenía hacia él se aplacara lentamente debido al entendimiento, o que al menos se centrara en otro foco: El culpable de todo.

_Aunque para que Sakura se enoje con Tsunade__…_ Espiró levemente, formando un indeseado suspiro.

Se apoyó en la rama del árbol donde estaba, cerrando sus ojos como si estuviera meditando, cuando en realidad su mente estaba evocando el recuerdo de el día donde ella mostró un enojo con él como si fuese Naruto; no se contuvo. No, sí se había contenido.

_Me hubiese golpeado si no se hubiese contenido._

Se dejó llevar solamente por el recuerdo, esperando que quizás le viniera una idea de cómo pedir disculpas por algo tan bochornoso.

* * *

—_¿Sasuke… kun?_

En esos momentos, supo que estaba perdido. Entendió que el jutsu se había deshecho y que seguramente la Hokage se estaría riendo en esos momentos, porque ésa era la idea inicial de ese rollo del castigo.

Centímetros antes de que pudiese aplastar a una semi-desnuda y sorprendida Sakura, posó ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica; con cierto espanto los descubrió desnudos.

—_¿Qué diablos? _—chilló llena de horror. Ojeó nuevamente al chico, descubriendo que incluso su pecho estaba al aire.

No quiso ir más abajo por el miedo a que estuviese igualmente desnudo.

—_¿Qué diablos haces aquí? _—reiteró la chica, sintiendo cómo el calor de la vergüenza quemaba su cara. Seguramente tenía un sonrojo enorme._  
_

En ese momento, Sasuke reaccionó y se separó de manera ágil de la chica. Se sentía tan bien la tranquilidad de saber que, al menos, la ropa interior lo cubría; Tsunade le había dicho algo sobre que sólo una prenda sobreviviría durante el jutsu por razones que no escuchó.

—_¿Tú eras Sasu-chan? _—tanteó incrédula al momento de pararse de la cama, sujetando con fuerza su toalla—_. Tú eras Sasu-chan _—dijo de manera queda, analizándolo lentamente—_. Oh, ¡no puede ser! ¡Tú eras Sasu-chan!_

—_No fue mi elección._

Sakura boqueó con enojo ante la expresión tan normal, tranquila y sosegada que contradecía totalmente la situación. Tanta fue su sorpresa y enojo ante la situación que no escuchó en absoluto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

_—¿No fue tu elección? _—se dijo más a ella que a él, paseándose por la habitación de manera desesperada—_. Pues podrías haberme dicho, sabes perfectamente que te apoyaría en esto._

La indignación que desprendía cada palabra era nueva para él, aunque razonable en la situación.

—_Era un secreto._

_—¡Podría haber dejado de ser un secreto en el momento en que yo me metí a la bañera contigo!_

Los dos jóvenes tenían el ceño fruncido ante la mención de aquellos acontecimientos, siendo que ahora ella se sentía una tonta ante tales acciones, además de que estaba en toalla y él en ropa interior, siendo que por dentro pensaba en cosas nada que ver con el tema.

—_¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Tuviste la oportunidad de decirme y no lo dijiste! Yo podía haber guardado el estúpido secreto y de paso poner más ropa entre nosotros dos _—nuevamente su mente vagaba en la falta de ropa de él.

_Céntrate, luego tendrás tiempo de pensar cosas pervertidas._ No llegó a sonrojarse pero sí a sentir su cara más cálida ante el pensamiento, acentuando la sensación cuando sintió la intensa mirada de Sasuke clavada en ella. Sin quererlo, sintió que estaba en las nubes al notar que él la miraba a la cara pese a que estaba casi desnuda.

Sasuke podía tener sus cosas malas, sin embargo, una de las que más le gustaba a ella era que no era un pervertido en absoluto. Pese a todas las veces que estuvo desnuda con él, le era imposible creer que lo hubiese disfrutado del todo; y eso la enojaba más, porque significaba que tenía una razón menos para estar enojada.

—_¡Sakura-hime-chan! _—canturreó una voz demasiado conocida para Sakura antes de abrir la puerta, dejando que un silencio sepulcral reinara.

—_T-tía… Yo… ¡p-puedo explicarlo!_

Ella era la hermana menor de su madre, la más joven y jovial, con la que más se identificaba, teniendo una confianza envidiable. Los ojos verdes de ella, un poco más oscuros que los de su sobrina (recordándole a ella las suaves hojas de un bosque en primavera), recorrieron las siluetas de ambos muchachos mientras se sentían completamente paralizados.

… _Oh, joder._

La chica pareció salir de su estupor, peinándose su lindo cabello rubio mientras reía (aparte de poseer veinticinco años —su abuela había sido madre joven—, se había visto favorecida con una belleza inexplicable y exótica, muy diferente a los rasgos de las demás hermanas), metiendo más en la confusión a ambos jóvenes abochornados.

—_Oh, hime, no tienes que explicar nada si usaste condón _—movió su mano con despreocupación—_. Es muy normal a tu edad, créeme. Además, el chico es guapo, ¿qué problema hay? Oh, veo que usaron la bañera también _—les guiñó un ojo mientras reía—_. Los jóvenes y sus nuevas maneras de "divertirse"…_

_—¡No, tía! Yo y Sasuke-kun n-no hicimos e-eso que tú crees, ¡para nada!_

La chica la ignoró por completo, dedicándose a escanear a Sasuke. Asintió a gusto, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

—_Bien dotado, muy bien dotado. Eh, chico, ¿tendrás algún herma__…_? —su sobrina la calló antes de que tocara un tema demasiado delicado, pidiéndole que saliera de inmediato—_. Oh, bueno, ¡sigan divirtiéndose con la ducha, el sofá, la cama o lo que se les ocurra! Sólo venía a avisar que tus padres llegarán después de la Noche Kibō, así que tenéis bastante tiempo para experimentar con lo que deseéis. ¡Adiós!_

Completamente ruborizada, miró al chico que esbozaba un muy imperceptible sonrojo. Se reacomodó la toalla con ademán exasperado, señalándolo con el dedo.

—_Sal ahora de mi casa. Me da igual que estés casi desnudo, sal._

Y así fue como Uchiha Sasuke tuvo que usar lo poco que le quedaba de chakra para transformarse nuevamente en gato, disimulando su falta de ropa y vergüenza.

* * *

Saliendo de su recuerdo, se había aproximado hacia la puerta de madera que hacía subir hacia el departamento, recorriendo por primera vez en forma humana el trayecto hasta la casa de ella. Tocó suavemente la puerta y esperó que abriera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con sorpresa. Había pasado una semana desde que ella había descubierto todo, siendo que esa misma noche era la gran Noche Kibō, el evento donde los cinco Kages estarían por una razón secreta.

—Sakura.

Y ése fue su saludo…

—Tienes algo que decirme, ¿no? —él no asintió, mas Sakura supo que era un "sí" silencioso—. Te escucho, Sasuke-kun.

Ésa sería su disculpa, su próxima frase. Desvió la mirada como si estuviese desinteresado, aunque fuese todo lo contrario; odiaba tener demasiado contacto con desconocidos y las chicas intentando seducirlo, pero ella estaba enojada y no se le ocurría otra cosa que pedir que eso.

Odiaba esa clase de eventos pese a tragárselos cuando su equipo quería ir en conjunto.

—Eh… —frunció el ceño al no saber cómo comenzar la frase. Él no sabía nada sobre esas cosas, sin embargo, sería su disculpa tácita—. Hoy es la Noche Kibō.

—Lo sé.

Eh, ¿se supone que debía decir algo más? Las relaciones sociales nunca habían sido una preocupación, eso surtía efecto ahora.

—¿Irás? —tanteó.

—Depende —notó cómo los ojos del chico parecían querer decir algo en silencio, a lo que suspiró—. Depende de que alguien me invite.

—Ya veo.

Él jamás pedía las cosas muy directamente, no porque fuese alguien a quien le gustaba andarse con rodeos, es que simplemente no entendía muy bien cuál era la mejor manera de pedirlas o hacerlas. Sin embargo, las hacía.

Como en los exámenes chunnin, donde había notado que Sakura estaba rara; la alabó frente a otros, dejándole que ella fuese quien les dijera a todos los demás sobre el genjutsu puesto en la sala. Él no era de preguntar directamente "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?", porque los acontecimientos en su vida habían enfriado su corazón y cerrado las puertas a éste.

Le era un tanto difícil e incómodo comunicarse. Claro, antes le era indiferente puesto que quería vengarse y no necesitaba tanto de eso, mas ahora que no había nada que esperar del mañana más que la salida del sol, se vio repentinamente obligado a hacerlo.

Era su deber y su… deseo fortalecer los lazos restablecidos con sus compañeros.

—¿Quieres invitarme y disculparte de esa manera? —Sakura miraba hacia otro lado con pose desinteresada, pero sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y su cara tenía una mueca de cierta vergüenza. Después de todo, seguía queriendo al chico y no podía evitar cohibirse un poco ante la situación que había descubierto. No esperó a que contestara—. Quizás vaya… Sólo quizás y no será por ti, porque quiero aclararte que sigo molesta porque no me dijiste en ningún momento que eras tú; pese a que sé que gato negro trae mala suerte, te entré en mi casa, en mi pieza, ¡en mi bañera!

—Nos vemos ahí, Sa-ku-ra.

Cortó su balbuceo con una frase simple, una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada divertida. Ella paró de hablar de manera tan atropellada y sonrió con dulzura, tomando el marco de la puerta de manera ágil.

—Tal vez sea así, U-chi-ha.

Dicho esto, pegó un fuerte portazo seguido de una risa propia. El chico se fue del lugar lentamente, como si esperara que Sakura saliera del lugar a gritarle algo en cualquier momento; no entendía del todo su comportamiento, pero sabía que era un tanto efusiva cuando estaba nerviosa.

—¡Y que conste que yo no voy por tu causa!

—Hmph —el sonido fue imperceptible.

Ahí estaba, el grito. Prácticamente podía oír la sonrisa de la chica.

Cayó en cuenta de los acontecimientos y armó una mueca de disgusto: Iría a una fiesta.

_Bueno, al menos es con Sakura…_ Al menos se sentía cómodo con ella, porque era la única mujer con la que podía entablar una conversación normal sin que lo amara al extremo o lo odiase al extremo; luego de entrar al mismo equipo, Sakura había sabido controlar un poco sus sentimientos y tratarlo como una persona más, no como el Gran Sasuke Popular o como el Bastardo Uchiha Traidor.

Descartó cualquier pensamiento de que quizás se estaba involucrando demás con la chica, puesto que sabía que la respuesta sería que lo hacía por gusto.

_Hmph, Noche "Esperanza". Una noche de esperanza con Sakura__… Hmph._


End file.
